PERFECT(SIONIST)
by mozaorev
Summary: [Warning! Self-harm] Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?- "Who are you?" "We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."
1. Sneak Peak?

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

* * *

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. EXO is yours (?)

**Warning:** The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! You have been warned!

Hello! Zao is here with her very first fanfic! :3

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm depressed. _

_But darling,_

_I love wearing bright colors,_

_And I love things that sparkle_

_I laugh at everything,_

_And I smile more than most,_

_Bur darling,_

_Believe me,_

_My mind is killing me."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Melangkahlah dalam keheningan. Diamlah dalam keramaian._

Prinsip hidup. Opini tiap individu yang tiap akar katanya mereka kuasai dan resapi dalam jalur syarafnya. Subjektif dan sangat sensitif. Kau bisa melihat hitam putih dan rona pelangi hidup seseorang dari prinsip hidup mereka. Dan bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi euforia-euforia jalan berbatu, atau mungkin pilunya tawa bahagia.

Tao berusaha sangat, sangat, dan (pada urutan tangga utama pikirannya) sangat keras untuk berpegang erat pada opini semua orang akan hidup. Kepada hukum alam dan ilmu jiwa yang seolah menantangnya untuk tersenyum sembari mengatakannya. Tak peduli, Tao melenggangkan tangannya seolah-olah berkata _tak apa_. Bukan tantangan yang menjadi masalah. Tapi pikiran, penguasaan, dan peredaman. Tiga hal yang melucuti segala kemauan Tao untuk bergabung bersama semua makhluk berakal lainnya. Bergempita bersama menuju hangatnya sebuah (atau banyak) pelukan.

Bersama segenggam khayalan akan mengagumi betapa indahnya hal yang ia sangkal keelokannya.

Namun fluida kekotoran Nampak sudah terlanjur merayapi seluruh sistem tubuhnya. Mengurung waktu dan sisa energi hanya untuk bermesraan dengan panasnya merah dan perihnya jembatan rasa. Menjadikannya berunding dengan segala macam kata-kata yang kurang sopan untuk ditayangkan di pikirannya. Tak dirasakan lagi adanya titik-titik kelembutan dalam kubangan otak tak bergunanya. Atau mungkin, ceruk alam bawah sadarnya. Lemah. Seperti jutaan kayu yang ditumbuk menjadi kapas: mustahil dan mengibakan. Memuakkan semua penghuni kepalanya yang berteriak untuk keadilan atas kelayakan hidup mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hidup atas kendali Tao. Mereka akan mati _suri_ selama Tao menghina peredaman kekuasaan pikirannya. Menjerumuskan Tao lebih jauh menuju dunia yang seharunya tak perlu dikenal dengan anak seusianya.

Tapi yang pasti, dan bagaimanapun juga, itulah prinsip hidup Tao.

[Tidak peduli seberapa tidak menyenangkannya penelaahan atasnya]

[Kau tidak akan menghakimi opini seseorang hanya karena penafsiran yang berbeda dari jutaan manusia yang berbeda di bumi kan?]

.

.

.

.

4 AM- _ pills isn't enough. What do I do?_

Tao menutup jurnal harian _peach_ mininya dan menaruh ke bawah tumpukkan kertas karya tulis yang berserakan di atas meja belajar bersama satu buah kemasan obat biru muda. Belum menyadari bahwa helaan nafasnya telah berubah menjadi lebih wajar. Kurang dari seperempat menit yang lalu ia berharap hal ini terjadi. Namun ketika waktu mengabulkannya, toh ia juga tak begitu memperhatikannya.

Dua jam tanpa pikiran mungkin sudah cukup, Kata otaknya. Memberikan penghargaan yang ia lebih dari sekedar tahu merupakan sebuah pelarian. Kini ia sungguh menjejakkan kaki di atas karpet kuning pelapis kamar setelah selama dua jam kakinya tersandar di laci kecil di bawah meja belajar. Selangkah demi selangkah mencoba mencari kenob pintu di mana kehidupan jiwanya berada; kamar mandi.

* * *

Hi there!

I re-uploaded it again because i was _beta_ing this story and just realized it has so many mistakes here and there. So here it is the sneak peak.

Write down your thoughts in the review box, please!^^


	2. 0-

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

* * *

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. EXO is yours (?)

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

* * *

**CHAPTER 0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm depressed. _

_But darling,_

_I love wearing bright colors,_

_And I love things that sparkle_

_I laugh at everything,_

_And I smile more than most,_

_Bur darling,_

_Believe me,_

_My mind is killing me."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2007 January, 12. **_**9 AM**_**)**

Waktu untuk kelas pertama telah berlalu cukup lama. Dan Tao, sebagai pria dengan bakat wushu tinggi harusnya tak perlu khawatir kakinya terpelanting karena terlalu bising berlari menuju ruangan di ujung gedung barat universitas. Kata terlambat bukanlah Tao, keterlambatan bukan hal yang wajar baginya. Salju berikan kesejukan bagi bulir keringatnya yang turun.

Tempat _ini_ adalah surga para diva untuk menggunakan hak imunitasnya, pikir Tao.

Suara dari salah satu _brunette_ tertinggi yang memiliki kecepatan setara dengan laju mobil Juan Fangio memonopoli keheningan kelas statistik multivariasi. Presentasi sudah dimulai dan kini Tao harus membayar dengan ceramah panjang dosen mata kuliahnya. Semua mata yang tertuju menghakimi keterlambatan sang diva, sang jenius kampus.

Yang Tao ingat ketika ia mencoba menyamankan posisi duduk di kursi belakang kelas, seorang jenius lain yang tak begitu Tao hafal menyapanya.

"Pssst. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat?"

Tao mengedikkan bahu.

"Semua orang biasa terlambat."

"Tapi kan kau sang jenius kesayangan seluruh kelas statistic multivariasi. _Hell_, bahkan seluruh kampus!"

"Kau bercanda." Tao mengeluarkan suara menjijikan, "Aku lebih suka diberi panggilan wushu _master_."

Lalu mereka terkikik geli sendiri.

Siapa yang peduli? Kau adalah idiot kalau tak pernah terlambat.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**10 AM**_**)**

Jangan pedulikan dinding-dinding tinggi yang memberikan pantulan tatapan tak menyenangkan. Bersama berpuluh-puluh decitan, derapan, dan ketukan dari alas kaki yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bahan utama dari desainer terkenal. Mereka hanya akan menggulingkan kekuatan sucinya kata-kata penguat.

Dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan sahabat baik sejak kecil mungkin impian setiap anak perempuan melankolis. Tetapi jauh di samudera pengasingan perasaan, ia bahagia menjeritkan kata-kata bahagia yang sama. Lebih-lebih pada tempat yang sama.

(Dan ia sama sekali bukan anak perempuan melankolis. Ia masih bisa membuktikannya)

Tekanan udara yang meberi tubuh masih diperbolehkan bergerak menginjak dalam-dalam pengendaliannya. Membuat Tao berhadapan dengan Luhan dalam kondisi yang kurang lebih dapat dikatakan menguntungkan. Jauh dari keramaian.

"Katakan. Apakah krim BB-mu habis?"

Menampar dahinya sendiri, Tao memicingkan kedua iris matanya. "Jangan bermain-main."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kau rindu padaku? Aku hanya akan ke Paris untuk mengambil kursus pendek. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan uang sekolah, kan."

"Oh Tuhan, tolonglah. Kau perlu merombak kepercayaan dirimu. Kau _overdose_."

"Yang benar saja, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi si rendah diri."

"Oh benar, dan menyebarkan setiap racun kepercayaan dirimu."

"Benar-benar menyenangkan menggodamu."

"Diam."

"Berikan aku catatan matematika dasarmu."

"Bukankah kau kusuruh diam?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Berikan aku matematika dasarmu! Hey, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**12 AM**_**)**

"OMO! _MY BABY PEACH WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT_?!"

Kalau ada aroma _petrichor_ tercium, Tao membuat catatan mental bahwa ia akan mulai menumbuhkan kepercayaan atas begitu menyeramkannya badai yang menemani gemuruh untuk turun _mencolek_ bumi. Tapi kepercayaan bahwa Kyungsoo bisa saja tumbuh menjadi kurcaci yang banyak omong malah menjadi prioritas utama.

Tentu saja ia tersedak jus wortelnya. Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan bakatnya untuk mencapai nada tertinggi di waktu makan siangnya. Tentu saja meja bundar yang awalnya hanya berteman satu kursi akan menambah kawan. Dan tentu saja Kim Jongin akan tersandung sol sepatu _Nike_ hijau lemonnya sendiri. Menabrak meja kantin lalu jatuh terduduk seperti mengulang awal masa batita.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan vonis pada Jongin seperti mengutuknya menjadi batu. Tidak ada tangan bantuan untuk menopangnya, jadi kantuk Jongin terpaksa ditunda untuk beberapa saat. Melihat betapa kuatnya sinyal kejijikan yang terpancar bagi kebodohan konyol.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa berpakaian dengan benar, Demi Tuhan!

"Tao, kau tahu apa? kemarin aku HARUS berduaan dengan _babi afrika_ ini semalaman! Oh tidak! Hey! Lihatlah betapa tidak sopannya caranya menyapamu Tao." Sang tan Jongin tak mempedulikan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan memilih kursi yang akan menopang bokongnya di sebelah Tao, menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dan tidur. "DAN MENGAPA PULA AKU HARUS MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGANNYA? YAH! KIM JONGIN!"

Belum genap pengubahan sinyal yang ditangkap reseptor syaraf oleh otaknya, Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan segala makian kepada Jongin. ("Pakai kemejamu dengan benar dan rapikan surai kusutmu! Kau tak tahu betapa _bla bla bla bla_.")

"Yak! Sudahlah! Tak usah pedulikan suku indian primitif itu." Kyungsoo masih mengoceh. "Tapi, serius, ke mana kau semalam?"

Tao terkekeh pelan.

Menyusuri pinggiran otaknya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Oke. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku _baby_ aku bukan bayi..dan jangan memotongku terlebih dahulu!" Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah kehabisan kedukan rangkaian huruf! "Kedua, dia pacarmu dan jangan tanyakan aku mengapa kau bisa berakhir bercinta dengannya semalam lagipula kau tidak menolaknya bukan? Dan ketiga, well…. Aku keluar mencari udara segar semalam."

(Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu ia harus mendengarkan pelafalan lucu Tao atau dengkuran Jongin.)

"Oh wow. _Such_ _a long speech_."

Datang dari udara, getaran suara Sehun, pria bercat rambut pelangi terang menyusuri telinganya. Kini meja bundar kita sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman!

"Sehunnie sudah datang ke kantin!" Kata Tao ceria sekaligus mengeluarkan derap suara yang sarkastik. "Sambutlah sang pangeran kegelapan dari dunia ninja, Oh Sehoon!"

"_All hail me,_ yehet!"

"Yehet bokongmu!"

"Apa sih? Kau selalu terobsesi dengan bokongku?"

"Enak saja, _bitch_. Kau tidak lihat betapa indahnya bokongku? _And _ha!_ speak about your flat ass._"

"Oke, wushu _master_. Oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Ohorat-rat-rat-rat."

"Hei! Itu adalah hak ciptaku, sialan."

Dua pasang bibir yang saling mengejar tempo untuk mengeluarkan kekonyolan tidak akan mau berhenti dan mengalah.

"Oke, kau dan kau. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol seputar bahasa alien kalian. Dan Tao, ke mana kau semalam? Kau tidak _clubbing _sendirian kan?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suara di antara mereka (dan dengkuran Jongin).

Sehun tak mau ambil banyak pusing. Seperti mata pelajaran kimia molekulernya sudah berhasil ia lewati dengan baik saja. Jadi beranjaklah sepasang tungkai panjangnya menuju pabrik utama kantin. Dan sebagai anak kecil penurut ia mengangguk kala Kyungsoo memesan pada Sehun, "Sehun-ah, ambilkan untukku juga, oke?"

"Ya?" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sebelumnya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri aku bisa melihat cowok-cowok seksi sementara kau, bertarung semalaman dengan _babi afrika_?" Lalu menunjuk Jongin sang pelaku dalam sebuah panggung utama.

"Tentu saja! Siapa sih yang tidak mau melihat cowok seksi yang menggiurkan?" Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Mmm… Jongin, mungkin?"

"Itu karena dia tidak punya akal." Kata Kyungsoo ringan. Ada jeda dua ratus empat puluh detik yang berlalu setelahnya. "Tapi setidaknya, dia punya seorang kekasih. Tidak seperti kau dan Sehun, _galauers_."

"Yah! Kyungsoo-hyung kenapa membawa-bawaku? Aku bukan penganut paham _galauism_ seperti panda buluk jelek itu!" Sehun yang kembali membawa nampan berisi nutrisi penambah energi siang hari untuk dua makhluk, melayangkan pandangan mengejek pada Tao.

"Hei! Siapa pula yang suka menggalau. Aku selalu tampil ceria!" Protes Tao. Lalu beralih pada Sehun, "Oke, tikus got. Jangan suruh aku mengeluarkan file video tangisanmu saat melihat burgermu diambil Luhan-hyung!" Tantangan bagai duri tak berumah untuk Sehun. Khususnya yang _ini_.

Sehun mencibir. Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba menyuapi Jongin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kyungie-_baby_…. Aku tidak lapar…."

"Sssst. Kau harus makan, hitam! Tidak ada penolakan!"

" .HITAM."

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. ****3**_** PM**_**)**

Tidak ada klub wushu di kampus. Tao mengikutsertakan bakat wushunya di sebuah markas klub yang berjarak setengah jam dari asrama universitas. Komitmen untuk bertahan tidak mudah untuk selalu dipegang, tapi dua tahun telah cukup membuat pria sepertinya memiliki seorang guru wushu yang menyayanginya. Tentu saja, semua orang menyayangi diva mereka kan?

Tersenyum pada semua orang, kewajiban semua diva. Khususnya bila diva itu memiliki bibir kucing yang menggairahkan. Jadi ia melakukannya sambil sesekali menyapa mereka.

"Halo, kek! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya!" Tao memberikan kepingan sen-sen pada seorang kakek yang duduk mengenaskan memegang biola berwarna lusuh. Kakek tadi tersenyum penuh arti, Tao makin mengembangkan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau pasti pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja, kek!" Lalu Tao tertawa renyah. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Tao sampai di ruangan di mana ia bisa melakukan _blackflip_ dengan leluasa, guru dan _kawan_ sesama wushu _master_-nya sudah berada di sana. Sang guru langsung membuka kelas dan memulai aktivitas mereka.

Satu jam berjalan menemani latihan gerakan baru bagi semua anggota. Semua anggota tubuh berteriak pada kebisuan meminta waktu bersantai. Botol-botol air mineral dibuka, _snack_ berkalori rendah dikerubungi, dan roti-roti gandum diharapkan menyumpal teriakan mereka. Tujuh orang lainnya kelelahan seperti Tao. Namun tentu saja, Tao adalah diva _mereka semua_. Dan diva akan diberikan segalanya.

"Ajari aku gerakan terakhir tadi, ya, Tao?" Pria kecil _blonde_ memberikan dua roti gandum dan susu sekaligus. Tao mengangguk dan menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih untuk roti dan susunya, omong-omong."

"Aku juga mau diajari!"

"Aku juga aku juga!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Ajari aku, aku!" Serta beberapa lagi yang bersautan.

"Oke, oke, oke. Tenang semuanya. Kalian tidak akan melakukan kericuhan massa kan hanya untuk meminta waktuku?"

Dan Tao merelakan waktu mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Psikologi 100 untuk mengajari semua anggota di kelas wushunya gerakan-gerakan yang belum mereka kuasai hari itu. Satu jam tambahan sebagai guru wushu ternyata mengasyikkan juga bagi Tao.

"Oke, sepertinya kalian semua sudah paham _how it have to be worked_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Semua mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, kalian tinggal menyempurnakannya, oke? Jangan buat guru marah! Sampai jumpa."

Ransel hitam pekat menyepadankan surainya yang dipotong pendek. Ia berjalan menuju keluar gedung klub tepat pada pukul tujuh sore sebelum kata-kata seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Terimakasih, ya Tao-diva. Kau selalu jadi penolong kami. Aku sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau kau keluar dari kelas kami karena kami terlalu bodoh." Katanya. "Ah! Atau kau boleh menjadi guru kami!"

"Aku akan selalu belajar gerakan baru bersama kalian."

Tao tertawa dan berlari mengejar salju yang turun.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 7**_** PM**_**)**

_Belum waktunya pelepasan topeng._

Tao menghitung sen demi sen sisa bulan Desember kemarin. Kepingan sen bulan Januari memang masih ada di sakunya. Baiklah, orang-orang suci seperti kakek tua tadi akan lebih menyambut kedatangannya. Dan itu adalah sebuah keputusan. Menghela nafas sabar, lagi. Menaiki bus memang tidak akan membuat ia muntah karena mabuk darat. Tapi apabila _hoodie_ hitam satu-satunya akan digadaikan sebagai karcis busnya akan membuat ia muntah _saat itu juga_. Jadi berjalan akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Tao. Ditambah lemaknya yang sudah menggantung seakan berteriak ingin lepas darinya. Ia takkan keberatan.

Tak mungkin Tao akan menghancurkan pengendalian diri yang telah dikelolanya dengan baik selama berlangsungnya hari ini.

_Jangan! Jangan melepaskan diri sekarang!_

_Semua orang tidak akan bisa melihat_nya_, kegelapan akan menelan semuanya._

Menuju kegelapan yang berkerlap-kerlip, Tao melangkahkan kaki dalam diam. Acakan kesalahan hari ini berputar-putar seperti biasa ketika malam mulai tiba. Tapi ini belum malam. Setidaknya belum, sampai ia mengunci diri di kamar asrama.

Hampir satu jam waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai kenob kamar asrama nomor 203.

_Bersiaplah menerima satu pembalasan buruk. Di mana kotak silet?_

[Ini bukan Tao yang dikenal semua orang]

"_Damn_, di mana silet baru itu?"

_Waktunya penghakiman_

Dan Tao memutar semua kesalahan harinya…

Satu goresan darah untuk tiap _review_-nya.

.

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 3**_** PM**_**)**

Tentu saja, semua orang menyayangi diva mereka kan?

_**Kecuali diva itu sendiri. Pikir aku pantas dipanggil sebagai diva?**_

Tersenyum pada semua orang, kewajiban semua diva. Khususnya bila diva itu memiliki bibir kucing yang menggairahkan.

_**Tidak perlu menyomobongkan tubuh yang jelek.**_

"Halo, kek! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya!" Tao memberikan kepingan sen-sen pada seorang kakek yang duduk mengenaskan memegang biola berwarna lusuh. Kakek tadi tersenyum penuh arti, Tao makin mengembangkan bibirnya.

_**Kembangkan bibir agar semua orang melihatku bahagia!**_

"Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau pasti pemuda yang sangat menyenangkan."

_**Yang benar saja. Kau salah, Kek. Aku pemuda yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Kau bisa menarik kata-katamu.**_

"Tentu saja, kek!" Lalu Tao tertawa renyah. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

_**Harusnya aku pergi ke neraka.**_

Saat waktu istirahat kelas wushu-nya tiba, botol-botol air mineral dibuka, _snack_ berkalori rendah dikerubungi, dan roti-roti gandum diharapkan menyumpal teriakan mereka. Tujuh orang lainnya kelelahan seperti Tao. Namun tentu saja, Tao adalah diva _mereka semua_. Dan diva akan diberikan segalanya.

Diva.

_**Lihatlah betapa menjijikannya diriku, sang **_**diva. **_**Sang pengemis.**_

"Ajari aku gerakan terakhir tadi, ya, Tao?" Pria kecil _blonde_ memberikan dua roti gandum dan susu sekaligus. Tao mengangguk dan menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih untuk roti dan susunya, omong-omong."

_**Seorang fakir yang butuh bayaran?**_

"Aku juga mau diajari!"

"Aku juga aku juga!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

"Ajari aku, aku!" Serta beberapa lagi yang bersautan.

"Oke, oke, oke. Tenang semuanya. Kalian tidak akan melakukan kericuhan massa kan hanya untuk meminta waktuku?"

_**Waktu bahkan tidak bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Aku masih mau menyombong saja.**_

Dan Tao merelakan waktu mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Psikologi 100 untuk mengajari semua anggota di kelas wushunya gerakan-gerakan yang belum mereka kuasai hari itu. Satu jam tambahan sebagai guru wushu ternyata mengasyikkan juga bagi Tao.

_**Aku bukan manusia yang menyenangkan, ayolah!**_

"Oke, sepertinya kalian semua sudah paham _how it have to be worked_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Semua mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, kalian tinggal menyempurnakannya, oke? Jangan buat guru marah! Sampai jumpa."

_**Aku berlagak seperti seorang jagoan.**_

Ransel hitam pekat menyepadankan surainya yang dipotong pendek. Ia berjalan menuju keluar gedung klub tepat pada pukul tujuh sore sebelum kata-kata seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Terimakasih, ya Tao-diva. Kau selalu jadi penolong kami. Aku sendiri khawatir kalau-kalau kau keluar dari kelas kami karena kami terlalu bodoh." Katanya. "Ah! Atau kau boleh menjadi guru kami!"

_**Itu! Yang itu!**_

"Aku akan selalu belajar gerakan baru bersama kalian."

_**Hahahahaha lihatlah betapa percaya dirinya diriku.**_

Tao tertawa dan berlari mengejar salju yang turun.

_**Kalau saja aku berlari sedikit lebih cepat agar terpelanting dan mati.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. 12**_** AM**_**)**

"OMO! _MY BABY PEACH WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT_?!"

_**Kau berkata seolah-olah kau bukanlah suatu kesalahan seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo.**_

Tentu saja ia tersedak jus wortelnya. Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan bakatnya untuk mencapai nada tertinggi di waktu makan siangnya. Tentu saja meja bundar yang awalnya hanya berteman satu kursi akan menambah kawan. Dan tentu saja Kim Jongin akan tersandung sol sepatu _Nike_ hijau lemonnya sendiri. Menabrak meja kantin lalu jatuh terduduk seperti mengulang awal masa batita.

Sementara aku hanya ingin melenyapkan semuanya.

_**Aku tidak bercanda kan? Seharusnya aku berhenti bersikap **_**berharga.**

"Tao, kau tahu apa? kemarin aku HARUS berduaan dengan _babi afrika_ ini semalaman! Oh tidak! Hey! Lihatlah betapa tidak sopannya caranya menyapamu Tao." Sang tan Jongin tak mempedulikan kata-kata Kyungsoo dan memilih kursi yang akan menopang bokongnya di sebelah Tao, menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dan tidur. "DAN MENGAPA PULA AKU HARUS MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGANNYAAAA? YAH! KIM JONGIN!"

_**Kau punya segalanya, Kyungsoo. Kau punya kekasih yang mencintaimu dan kehidupan yang membahagiakanmu. Mengapa aku tidak?**_

"Yak! Sudahlah! Tak usah pedulikan suku indian primitif itu." Kyungsoo masih mengoceh. "Tapi, serius, ke mana kau semalam?"

Tao terkekeh pelan.

_**Untuk apa aku terkekeh? Sudah merasa cukup?**_

Menyusuri pinggiran otaknya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

_**Atau lebih tepatnya mencari alasan.**_

[Semua orang punya rahasia]

"Oke. Pertama, berhenti memanggilku _baby_ aku bukan bayi..dan jangan memotongku terlebih dahulu!" Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah kehabisan kedukan rangkaian huruf! "Kedua, dia pacarmu dan jangan tanyakan aku mengapa kau bisa berakhir bercinta dengannya semalam lagipula kau tidak menolaknya bukan? Dan ketiga, well…. Aku keluar mencari udara segar semalam."

_**Great. Alasan yang bagus. Aku harus tetap menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.**_

"Oh wow. _Such_ _a long speech_."

Datang dari udara, getaran suara Sehun, pria bercat rambut pelangi terang menyusuri telinganya. Kini meja bundar kita sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman!

_**Meja saja berkawan. Tapi aku tak pantas punya teman.**_

"Sehunnie sudah datang ke kantin!" Kata Tao ceria sekaligus mengeluarkan derap suara yang sarkastik. "Sambutlah sang pangeran kegelapan dari dunia ninja, Oh Sehoon!"

"_All hail me,_ yehet!"

"Yehet bokongmu!"

"Apa sih? Kau selalu terobsesi dengan bokongku?"

"Enak saja, _bitch_. Kau tidak lihat betapa indahnya bokongku? _And _ha!_ speak about your flat ass._"

"Oke, wushu _master_. Oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Ohorat-rat-rat-rat."

"Hei! Itu adalah hak ciptaku, sialan."

_**Baguslah, aku dapat mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Pertahankan topeng!**_

"Oke, kau dan kau. Hentikan pembicaraan konyol seputar bahasa alien kalian. Dan Tao, ke mana kau semalam? Kau tidak _clubbing _sendirian kan?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suara.

"Ya?" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sebelumnya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri aku bisa melihat cowok-cowok seksi sementara kau, bertarung semalaman dengan _babi afrika_?" Lalu menunjuk Jongin sang pelaku dalam sebuah panggung utama.

_**Benar, **_**clubbing**_** yang indah. Dengan darah dan pisau, atau gunting, atau silet.**_

[Dan saat ini Tao bisa diberi predikat _clubber_, kah?]

"Tapi setidaknya, dia punya seorang kekasih. Tidak seperti kau dan Sehun, _galauers_."

_**Ya benar, aku tak punya kekasih.**_

"Yah! Kyungsoo-hyung kenapa membawa-bawaku? Aku bukan penganut paham _galauism_ seperti panda buluk jelek itu!" Sehun yang kembali membawa nampan berisi nutrisi penambah energi siang hari untuk dua makhluk, melayangkan pandangan mengejek pada Tao.

"Hei! Siapa pula yang suka menggalau. Aku selalu tampil ceria!" Protes Tao. Lalu beralih pada Sehun, "Oke, tikus got. Jangan suruh aku mengeluarkan file video tangisanmu saat melihat burgermu diambil Luhan-hyung!" Tantangan bagai duri tak berumah untuk Sehun. Khususnya yang _ini_.

_**Ya, kau punya kewajiban untuk tetap memakai topeng ceriamu!**_

_**Video itu takkan ada artinya dibandingkan betapa memalukannya hidupmu yang membuat semua orang jijik.**_

Sehun mencibir. Sementara Kyungsoo mencoba menyuapi Jongin yang masih memejamkan mata sambil bertopang dagu.

_**Jongin, kau bahkan disuapi oleh kekasihmu. Aku tidak pernah memiliki orang untuk menyuapiku, sesendok nasipun.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**10 AM**_**)**

Jangan pedulikan dinding-dinding tinggi yang memberikan pantulan tatapan tak menyenangkan. Bersama berpuluh-puluh decitan, derapan, dan ketukan dari alas kaki yang terbuat dari berbagai macam bahan utama dari desainer terkenal. Mereka hanya akan menggulingkan kekuatan sucinya kata-kata penguat.

_**Dinding itu mengejek kehadiranku di bumi.**_

Dalam satu sekolah yang sama dengan sahabat baik sejak kecil mungkin impian setiap anak perempuan melankolis. Tetapi jauh di samudera pengasingan perasaan, ia bahagia menjeritkan kata-kata bahagia yang sama. Lebih-lebih pada tempat yang sama.

_**Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak pantas berkawan!**_

Tekanan udara yang meberi tubuh masih diperbolehkan bergerak menginjak dalam-dalam pengendaliannya. Membuat Tao berhadapan dengan Luhan dalam kondisi yang kurang lebih dapat dikatakan menguntungkan. Jauh dari keramaian.

_**Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Luhan.**_

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Berikan aku matematika dasarmu! Hey, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Ketika Luhan akhirnya menjadi waras untuk beberapa saat, Tao memberikan permintaan.

"Kau mengetahuinya." Itu bukan pernyataan, itu adalah keabsolutan bagi Tao.

_**Aku terlalu menjijikan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata Luhan.**_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan mendengus keras, "Tidak Tao, tidak. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau sudah memesannya minggu lalu."

_**Aku memang selalu keterlaluan kan?**_

"Aku butuh obat tidur lebih banyak. Dan penahan rasa sakit."

Dan itu adalah perintah bagi Luhan.

Meskipun rasa bersalah merayapi hidupnya, menjerumuskan makhluk Tuhan ke dalam lautan maksiat.

"Kau tak akan memesannya dalam satu bulan."

Perintah balik dilayangkan. Tao bergumam menyedihkan. Tapi ia membutuhkan udaranya.

_**Luhan memiliki uang. Tak usah merendahkan!**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**9 AM**_**)**

Waktu untuk kelas pertama telah berlalu cukup lama.

_**Aku hari ini terlambat.**_

Tempat _ini_ adalah surga para diva untuk menggunakan hak imunitasnya, pikir Tao.

_**Semua diva tak punya otak. Termasuk aku. Bagaimana bisa aku terlambat?**_

Salah satu _brunette_ tertinggi memonopoli keheningan kelas statistik multivariasi. Presentasi sudah dimulai dan kini Tao harus membayar dengan ceramah panjang dosen mata kuliahnya. Semua mata yang tertuju menghakimi keterlambatan sang diva sekaligus jenius kampus. Setelah semua helaan nafas kesal sang dosen, pada akhirnya Tao menjatuhkan diri di kursi paling belakang.

_**Seharusnya aku merobek kulitku saat itu juga.**_

"Pssst. Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat?" Seorang jenius lain yang tak begitu Tao hafal menyapanya.

Tao mengedikkan bahu.

_**Aku terlambat karena aku bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku **_**bermain**_** terlalu lama?**_

"Semua orang biasa terlambat."

_**Ya, dan ini semua salah otakku. Kenangan takkan bisa menjadi kenyataan lagi!**_

"Tapi kan kau sang jenius kesayangan seluruh kelas statistic multivariasi. _Hell_, bahkan seluruh kampus!"

_**Bagaimana bisa aku disebut kesayangan sementara aku semalaman bermain dengan silet murahan hanya karena terlalu merindukan seseorang?**_

"Kau bercanda." Tao mengeluarkan suara menjijikan, "Aku lebih suka diberi panggilan wushu _master_."

_**Wah, aku menyombong lagi.**_

Lalu mereka terkikik geli sendiri.

Siapa yang peduli? Kau adalah idiot kalau tak pernah terlambat.

_**Dan idiot itu adalah aku.**_

_**Terlambat takkan mengurangi keidiotanku.**_

.

.

**(2007 January, 12. **_**2 PM**_**)**

Tao terlelap bersama beberapa silet dan genangan darah di _bathub_nya. Bau anyir yang memabukkan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Early 2007 2007 January, 12)**

12/1. 4 AM- _pills isn't enough. What do I do?_

_._

_._

**Tao's POV**

Ini terlalu awal untuk memulai semuanya, aku berkata secara mental kepada pikiranku sendiri. Kata-kata yang kuhafal diluar kepala; pengulangan setiap pagi (atau kalau boleh aku menyebutnya, malam), yang bertindak bagai alarm hidup. Yap, satu hari lain penuh _drama_ akan dimulai (lagi). _I cursed over and over_.

Dengan mencengkram bagian belakang tulang tengkorak, aku beranjak menuju _bathub_. Langkah gontai, dan pandangan buram. Rutinitas bagi sebagian orang adalah keberkahan waktu. Bukan aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini, namun seperti kata _mereka_, apapun yang dibiasakan akan menjadi kesayangan juga. Jadi, untuk apa membangkang kata-kata orang baik? Aku hanya keburukan bagi dunia.

Toh hancurnya kepercayaan takkan membuat dunia berhenti, kan? Kita hanya perlu tetap berjalan memakai masker.

Saat kurasa kakiku telah menjejak bagian dalam _bathub_, tangan yang bergantian meraba dinding untuk mencari kotak _itu _dan mencengkram bagian belakang kepala menjadi semakin susah untuk dikendalikan. Aku tidak berniat untuk _lepas kendali_dalam waktu sepagi ini. Namun pikiran yang menggenang entah sejak kapan menguasai sistem syaraf. Menohok otakku mundur ke bagian dalam persembunyian dan bodohnya: aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Aku merasakan jemari-jemari nista yang mulai membuka kotak _itu_, dan retina mata menyalurkan bayangan beberapa siluet perak ke otak. Pinggiran tajamnya menarikku, seolah-olah memberikan sinyal dan rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti seluruh otakku dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

_("Siapa yang kau sebut darah daging? Bunuh dia dari pikiranmu baru kusebut kau anak!")_

Satu goresan. Dua. Tiga.

Ini belum terlalu dalam! _Kapan pikiran ini akan hilang?_

_._

_("__Aku merindukanmu—__")_

Empat goresan baru dalam membentuk di lengan kiri. Genangan darah dan bau anyir.

Sakit! Ini sakit! _Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau, Zi Tao yang tak berguna._

_._

_("Kau tahu apa yang harusnya _mereka_ lakukan sejak dulu? Menguburmu dalam-dalam hingga tak pernah ada Zi Tao yang merepotkan.")_

Goresan baru di atas goresan lama yang hendak sembuh. _Jauhkan mereka dariku!_

.

("Tao— sayang.")("Ja—jangan dekati aku")

Lebih banyak darah. Aku butuh lebih banyak darah. _Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!_

_._

Aku membuka keran air panas dan membiarkan _shower_ menyirami luka-luka pagi ini, menghanyutkan merah; menggenangi _bathub_. Sensasi perih dan panas menjalari seluruh lengan dan perut, di mana luka-luka baru berada_. _Nafasku tak beraturan. Pandanganku masih buram. Euforianya begitu melegakan. Campuran antara mimpi buruk dan silet…

_Menyenangkan. Ah. Betapa membahagiakannya memiliki mereka!_

Aku memandang keindahan garis-garis vertical dan horizontal di tubuhku. Mereka benar-benar sempurna! Rasa perih yang terus menjalar membuatku merinding. Mengingatkan, menyadarkan akan betapa eloknya _lukisan_-ku akan terlihat.

Rasanya seperti berada di antara hitam dan putih; asam dan asin; surga dan neraka.

.

_("Kau pengecut."_

"_Masih mau apa kau di sini?"_

"_Hai, primadona kampus!"_

"_Diam!"_

"_Kau, jalang."_

"_Tao? Kau di mana?"_

"_Siapa sih yang tidak tahu wushu _master _kita."_

"_Kau sih memang _multi-talent_, apasih yang tidak kau bisa?"_

"_Kau matahariku."_

"_Tidak perlu belajar juga kau sudah bisa.")_

_._

[Bitch,_ please_. Tentu saja aku berusaha. Tentu saja aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Dan tentu saja, kau tidak mengetahuinya. Aku memang aktor yang baik, kan?

Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku, dan usahaku, dan air mataku, dan senyum mirisku dan yang utama, darahku.

Tentu saja aku belajar, tentu saja aku berlatih lebih keras dalam wushu, tentu saja aku mengerjakan bahan presentasiku jauh-jauh hari dan mempelajarinya. Terbangun karena waktu tidur yang tidak lebih dari 3 jam. Menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan terlelap dengan rasa menggebu-gebu atas penghakiman dan penyiksaan diri bagi tiap kesalahan.

_I work my ass off_.

Kau hanya tidak melihatnya.

Aku adalah _Torso of Young Man_ milik Constantin Bracussi atau _Mona Lisa_ milik Da Vinci. Hanya sebuah karya yang menjadi terkenal.

Dan ketenaran hanya sebuah opera di balik tirai kemirisan].

"BRENGSEK!"

Sebut aku _psikopat_.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

Tao terbangun lagi ketika suara alarm asrama berbunyi, pengingat waktu kelas sudah dimulai. Dewan universitas memang baru memberlakukannya pada awal semester ini, jadi wajar apabila telinga sensitif Tao menerimanya dengan sangat antusias agar dapat segera diproses oleh otak dan selanjutnya dikeluarkan sebagai rangsangan untuk membuka mata. Dengan tenang, ia bangun dan melihat darah di mana-mana, di sepanjang jalan dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Proses penyadaran atas _rutinitas_ pagi hari tadi tampaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena Tao langsung mengerti dan membiarkan piamanya terlepas untuk membersihkan lantai seolah itu bukanlah suatu cairan anyir hasil karya_nya_ semalam.

Ia membersihkan diri setelahnya, menyikat gigi, dan memastikan seragamnya telah terpasang dengan baik bersama seperangkat aksesorisnya. Melempar pandangan di cermin, ia menambahkan gel rambut dan mengacaknya sekali lagi. Tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi lagi untuk mengambil ranselnya di ranjang sebelah. Satu ranjang di kamar asramanya memang belum, coret, tidak terpakai karena ia tidak mendapatkan teman sekamar. _Siapa pula yang butuh?_

Satu tarikan nafas.

"Baiklah, Tao. Kau memang bodoh karena akan mendapatkan ceramah. Tapi tetap saja. Melangkahlah dalam keheningan. Diamlah dalam keramaian. _Cover your demons_."

Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada setiap orang yang melihat. Berlari menuju kelas.

Ini semua salah Kris.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

[_And there goes the cliffhanger xD_]

HELLO WORLD!

*Dance dance dance*

Finally chapter 0 udah berhasil aku tulis cuma dalam waktu dua hari. –oke ini serius.

Dua hari sebentar looooh sebentar kalau untuk aku karena pengalamanku dulu aku nulis 3k words itu berhari-hari-hari. _Okay excuse my shitness_.

Oh iya aku mau publish 18/4 siang sebenarnya. Tapi ffn lagi eror ya? Aku upload ke Doc Manager gak bisa. Aduh. Aku bingung. Maaf ya kelamaan /-/

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah me-_review_ kemarin ya ^^

Kata-kata kalian membuat aku semangat nulis hehehe.

Apakah kalian akhirnya mudeng sama ceritanya? Aku berusaha untuk menurunkan kegilaan ideku hehehehe. Chapter 0 ini pengenalan tokoh Tao doang! apakah kalian bisa nangkep karakter Tao di sini? _Guess, everyone_?


	3. 00

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

* * *

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. Characters are not mine.

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

**Playlist**: Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold+Miracles in Desember by EXO-M

* * *

**CHAPTER 00**

.

.

.

Ketika malam yang panjang menanti, bulan pada masa _Waxing_— membesar, menarik Tao untuk menjarah sebuah pemandangan indah di hadapan alam.

"Kau tahu, _Baixian-gege_, aku sangat suka bulan."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang sebelah Tao, dan menatap sahabat kesayangannya. "Biar kutebak, karena Kris menyukai bulan juga?"

Tao terkikik. "Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi ia adalah pecinta astronomi. Galaksi, bulan, bintang… Ia selalu menceritakan semua hal tersebut padaku."

"Dan kau adalah pecinta bela diri." Baekhyun berkata, _out of nowhere and makes no sense_.

"Ya begitulah. _Baixian_, aku merindukan Kris. Bolehkah aku bercerita tentangnya? Dari awal?"

[Entah mengapa, Tao sangat nyaman untuk menjadi dirinya yang _dulu_ bersama Baekhyun _sekarang_]

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau sudah menceritakannya sekitar…. Seribu kali. Tapi dua puluh juta kali pun, aku akan mendengarkannya."

.

.

.

**(2001, November 9****th****)**

Sebuah hikayat tak tertulis; turun temurun menyuap satu mulut ke mulut dengan kata-kata dan pendeskripsian berbeda. Harga tentang keagungan seorang tokoh, atau kejatuhannya menjadi bahasan utama. Dan begitulah hikayat hidup Tao selama ini; dibicarakan banyak orang dengan pendapat yang berbeda. Kisah hidup yang sempurna, tak ternoda— remaja lelaki yang diidamkan semua orang tua.

Dalam hikayat kisah tiga negara, nama Bodhisattva Sangharama tidak dikenal. Tapi semua orang mengenal Guan Yu yang hebat. Manusia kadang tidak mengetahui nama lain atau _hidup _lain dari seseorang, hanya karena yang mereka ketahui sebatas kemayaan. Begitu juga kisah hidup Tao— yang tinta kelam dalam _masa depan_ menusuk ruas jantung apabila mereka tahu.

Tapi kita tak akan membahas hal itu sekarang.

Pembahasan dalam paragraf ini tertuju pada seorang Tao sang _flower boy_ jenius dengan segala nama bela diri yang terpahat dalam tubuh. Satu kali diberi anugerah untuk loncat kelas hingga ia bisa mengenal _Baixian _beserta Luhan. Dan Republik Cina adalah tanah kelahiran tercinta; Bahasa Mandarin adalah satu-satunya bahasa yang begitu dikenal interkoneksi dalam otak sepanjang hidup— setidaknya hingga jalan yang dilaluinya kini, karena ia memiliki segala daya obsesi untuk melanjutkan pengembaraan ilmu di luar negeri.

"Ah! Hari yang melelahkan!" Tao mengurai sisa-sisa air keringat di saat kursi menariknya untuk duduk— dan benar-benar empuk! bersama sebuah meja yang menemani. Ruang kerja yang nyaman.

Ya, kerja.

Huang Zitao, sang pemegang medali prestasi di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah, bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil. Dengan _income_ yang standar pada hari biasa. Namun Tuhan memberi sang kedai penghargaan dengan memberi kejutan. Seseorang memesan kedai_nya_ untuk sebuah pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan. Tentu saja Tao dan pegawai_nya_ bekerja bagai robot _MotoMan SDA1_ untuk acara pukul tujuh sore nanti.

Tao melirik arloji _Audemars Piguet_-nya, satu jam menuju acara.

Ia tidak berniat untuk keluar, tapi ia harus bersiap-siap memakai T-shirt _Hermes_ baru dari _Baixian_ karena tentu saja— Tao diundang. Tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang mengundang. Tapi _Baixian-gege_ mengatakan bahwa orang yang berulang tahun adalah seorang _gege_ yang sangat baik.

Dan… yap, Tao adalah sang pemilik kedai kecil. Yang baru dirintis hberhari-hari dalam satuan beberapa bulan dengan uang dan kerja keras sendiri— hey! Tao tak ingin dikatakan ia hanya bisa menghabiskan uang _Mama _dan _Baba_ yang seharusnya mereka tanam di saham mereka yang lain. Jadi dengan uang tabungan _seadanya_, _Baba_ mengizinkan tiga _office boy-_nya untuk dipindah ke kedai Tao.

[Orang tua mana yang tak gigit jari melihatnya?]

"Tao! Apakah kau sudah membawa kaosmu?" _Baixian_ berlari mendekat ketika Tao menjejakkan kaki menuju sebuah ruang ganti.

"Ini!" Angin membantu Tao memberikan efek kibasan menarik pada kaos berwarna _peach_ itu.

_Baixian _menggerakkan kepala ke bawah dengan hentakkan, tanda setuju. "Untunglah. Kukira kau akan melupakan kaos hadiah untuk pesanan acara pertamamu. Aku memakai uang tabunganku loh!"

"Kau ini terlalu baik, _ge_! Kau ikut juga kan?"

"Yap!"

_Baixian_ melihat bayangan Tao yang tertelan pintu dan deguman kaki ia berikan saat berjalan kembali menuju ruangan utama kedai.

"Hai, _Baixian_. Tao sangat senang mendapatkan kaosnya. Ia bercerita sepanjang hari pada kami." Salah satu pekerja Tao memberikan penyapaan yang menyenangkan dengan seringaian khas.

_Baixian_ adalah Baekhyun muda, si mungil sahabat Tao. Di mana sesungguhnya ia ditugasi _Baba_ Byun untuk berteman dengan Tao agar ayahnya dapat bekerja lagi di perusahaan Tao. Tapi ah _screw that_! Ia tidak peduli, ketulusan menjadi urusan ketika berteman dengan panda kesayangannya.

Darah korea yang memberikan aliran tersendiri dalam tubuh Baekhyun datang dari Ibunya. Dan hidup tanpa jaminan uang yang cukup bersama sang _Eomma_ membuat sang _Baba _menarik Baekhyun ke Cina. Yang mana, tak ia tolak sama sekali karena toh seorang bocah berumur empat tahun takkan mengerti peliknya kapitalis orang-orang dewasa kan?

Jadi, di sinilah ia, membantu Tao mempersiapkan acara pertama di kafe milik Tao— pesanan dari sepupu jauh Baekhyun.

[Dan kalau Tao menyatakan sesuatu tentang kedai kecil, jangan percaya! Ini adalah kafe bintang lima... dan Baekhyun tidak bercanda]

Dua ribu empat ratus detik berlalu sebelum Tao dan Baekhyun berdiri menyambut beberapa pria dan wanita muda yang jelas beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Dan saat Tao sibuk tersenyum mendapatkan layangan pujian dari beberapa orang, saat itulah katup jantung menutup dan membuka lebih cepat; terminal koneksi saraf yang bergerak beberapa mili sekon lebih lambat; dan cahaya dari pusat retina memfokuskan diri secara sempurna ketika ia melihat seorang pria di ujung terakhir barisan tak teratur para hadirin pesta.

Kalau kau berikan satu helai daun yang hampir layu dan menunggu kesempurnaan menjatuhkan hidup, Tao dapat mengembalikannya bak anak daun yang baru hanya dengan sinar kepesonaan yang digumamkan wajah itu; tatapan terpesona terperi jelas dalam gelapnya mata Tao.

Tubuh atlit, rambut pirang menyala menjadi atap wajah malaikat; dan mata yang saling menangkap membuat desiran aneh tak terperi. Tao memberi keluangan bagi sekujur tubuh untuk merinding, dan segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang-orang lain.

"Temanmu ini hebat sekali, _Baixian_. DI usia yang belia sudah berbisnis kafe!" Salah seorang pria bersurai coklat tebal memuji Tao lewat Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu temannya!"

Lalu merebaklah tawa dari mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin punya adik sepertimu, Tao!" Seorang lagi memberikan pujian.

"Aku adalah adik kalian semua kalau begitu." Tao tersenyum bangga.

"Wah kau imut sekali! Kau beruntung _**Kris**_, kami semua _membayari _ulang tahunmu di tempat yang tepat bersama panda yang lucu."

Jadi nama pria tersebut Kris.

Dan ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Kris.

Yang dibayari teman-teman Kris.

Serta dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, sang subjek utama hari itu tak menyapa Tao sedikitpun.

Si pemilik kedai.

Wow.

Tentu saja Tao merasa tersinggung; Mata Kris terus menayangkan pengaguman atas dirinya namun tak seucap kata pun sang pria berikan— salam saja tidak._ Dasar pria tak tahu diri._

Namun Kris tampaknya menyukai acara ulang tahunnya di kafe baru— atau kedai kecil menurut sang pemilik. Ia bahkan terus melirik sang pemilik kafe, mengagumi keindahan bibir dan hidung itu.

Biarlah Tao kesal dengan pemikiran tersebut. Yang pasti genap dua puluh tahun umur Kris ketika bertemu seorang bocah berumur enam belas tahun bernama Huang Zitao yang _innocent_ dan suci. Mata bertemu mata di sebuah kedai kecil milik _Tao_.

Meski dengan kekesalan, Tao tahu _font_ kehidupan takkan sama lagi baginya.

Atau bahkan bagi Kris.

.

.

.

"….Setiap hari setelahnya ia selalu datang pada saat makan siang. Tapi tentu saja, kita ada di sekolah, ya kan, _Baixian_?" Baekhyun mengangguk meski ia sudah hapal di luar kesadaran tentang hari-hari itu. "Jadi dia tak menemukanku. Dan ia berkata pada suatu senja pada hari yang berujung kepadaku bahwa ia selalu mencariku. Aku tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa aku sempat kesal padanya karena pada hari di mana kami bertemu, ia bahkan tak mengajakku bicara sama sekali. Tapi Kris tak menemukan kelucuan pada tawaku jadi aku diam."

Baekhyun dan Tao, hampir lima tahun setelah 2001 sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Tao. Hari itu adalah jejeran hari terakhir di musim dingin.

"….Akhirnya kami menjadi semakin dekat setelah Kris menghabiskan setiap sore di kedai ketika aku tidak ada latihan wushu. Kami bahkan bertukar nomor telepon genggam!"

Tao menguap, matanya mulai berat.

"Aku…sangat…senang karena ia mencariku. Terkadang _cutter_ tak mampu memberikan kepuasan yang sama seperti pada momen itu, _Bai…xian_. Tapi setetes darah tentu saja lebih baik daripada tidak…"

Dan suara Tao makin lama menghilang seiring denting jam. Baekhyun diam-diam hampir terisak mendengar semuanya.

_Betapa Tao masih mengingat_—_hingga detail detik yang menemani_.

Tao tertidur meremas tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat; tak berhasil menyelesaikan bahkan satu bagian ceritanya bersama Kris.

Tapi itu tak penting; toh Tao sudah menceritakan semua kisah di antara dirinya dan Kris kepada Baekhyun berulang kali hingga Baekhyun yakin ia akan mendapatkan A+ jika ada mata kuliah _Kisah Tao dan Kris _di jurusannya.

.

.

.

**(2002, April 28****th****)**

Bulan Mei hampir tiba dan Zitao menyukainya.

Karena ia akan merayakan _sweet seventeen_-nya sebentar lagi.

Apalagi bersama Kris.

Kris.

Kris-nya.

"Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Turun dan temani aku menggambar di bawah!"

Tao menjulurkan lidah, "Tidak mau. Kris-_gege_ saja yang naik."

"Kau ini. Dasar panda kecil menyebalkan."

Kris bangkit dan menaruh sketsa gambar— _oh sang Kricasso._Pada akhirnya memanjat untuk duduk di kayu rumah pohon yang dibangunnya beberapa waktu lalu untuk Tao.

"Aku tidak kecil! Umurku juga akan tujuh belas tahun sebentar lagi. Kau saja yang terlalu tua _dragon-gege_!" Tawa Tao adalah musik terindah yang pernah Kris dengar.

Kadang Kris heran mengapa bocah di bawah umur bisa membuat dunia berhenti ketika melihatnya; atau jantung yang terbalik ketika mendengar deru tenang nafasnya. Ia jatuh cinta. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit semenjak Tao mampir ke sepasang mata Kris. Dan kenyataannya, ia bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan Tao dari pikiran semakin meyakinkan Kris bahwa Tao bukan _didi_nya yang biasa.

"Enak saja. Kau itu yang masih di bawah umur!" Kris berkata, Tao sudah bersiap membalas ketika Kris menaruh kepala di pundak sang bocah. "Tapi tak apa, fakta bahwa kau empat tahun lebih muda dariku menjadikanmu terlihat lebih seksi bersamaku."

Tao memukul kepala sang _gege_.

"Yaampun! Jangan mengotori otakku dengan kata-katamu!"

Kris terkekeh, "Aku kan hanya bilang kita seksi jika bersama. Benar-benar bahagia rasanya memanggil kau dan aku dengan _kita_."

"Hmm? Benarkah…. Aku senang mendengarnya." Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau adalah pria paling _cheesy_ yang kukenal."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak membual— hey, Tao, maukah kau menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu bersamaku?"

Tao tertawa dan dua alis Kris bertemu, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kita sudah serius saja." Tao menyatakan. "Bahkan baru dua bulan berlalu semenjak kau menembakku."

"Tentu saja aku serius! Persetan dengan waktu. Kau adalah satu-satunya di hidupku."

"Tao memang hanya ada satu, mana mungkin bisa jadi dua, atau tiga."

"Kau ini. Maksudku bukan begitu. Mau ya Tao, mau? Teruslah bersamaku hingga akhir nanti."

"Hm… ya, ya, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Tao tertawa senang dan mengecup sebelah pipi Kris sekilas.

"Yang ini." Kris memajukan bibir dan menunjuknya dengan jari. Tao menggeleng.

"Ingat, ciuman pertama hanya ketika aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

"Baiklah, baiklah… Tao?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu, surga telah kehilangan satu malaikatnya…" Kris berkata. "Malaikat ini hanya untukku seorang. Aku takkan bosan menjerat malaikat ini dalam pelukanku."

"….Teruslah bersamaku. Tetaplah menjadi malaikatku, Tao."

"Aku milikmu selamanya, kalau begitu."

Dan Kris memeluk Tao. Hangat.

_Teruslah bersamaku hingga akhir nanti._

[Sayangnya janji tak lagi berlaku ketika waktu yang berbicara]

.

.

.

**(2002, May 2****nd****)**

Beep.

"Selamat pagi, _birthday boy_."

Tao membuka mata ketika dua kata berhasil ditangkap melalui telepon genggam.

"…Hmmm. _Gege_."

"_Shengri kuaile._ Selamat ulang tahun, panda."

Retina Tao bergerak melihat waktu di jam tua keluaran _The Hamilton Watch Co of Lancaster_, 12.02 AM

"_Ge…_ terimakasih—hey! Jangan bilang kau belum tidur dari tadi!"

Terdengar tawa dari seberang jaringan, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, _ge_. Pergi tidur sekarang, ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Panda yang ini sangat cerewet. Aku akan tidur sekarang. Kau juga, oke?

Ketika langit merubah diri menjadi _Nautical Dawn_-nya, Tao sudah memasuki kursi penumpang belakang _Porsche Panamera_ yang diberikan ayah beberapa bulan lalu.

Beep.

"…_.Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut._"

"Hai, _Ge,_ pasti kau masih tidur ya? hari ini kedai tidak buka. _Baba _menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap saja. Jadi jangan ke sana. Kau langsung saja ke rumahku nanti. Jangan lupa, oke? Oh ya, berikan aku kabar secepatnya!"

Sekolah bagi Zitao kecil adalah surga karena ia dapat bicara dengan orang lain selain para pekerja orang tuanya, Kris, dan _Baixian_.

"_Xiao Deer_!"

Satu bocah lelaki yang kelewat cantik menutup loker dan menatap Tao, "Oh, hai panda buluk!"

"Kau tak memberiku ucapan?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku ulang tahun, bodoh!" Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria dengan lengan Luhan yang merah akibat _sentuhan_ kesal dari Tao.

"Aku bercanda. Tapi aku memang malas mengucapkannya. Akan terdengar menjijikan. Yuck!" Luhan tertawa. "Aku sudah membungkuskan satu kemeja baru sebagai hadiahmu, kok."

"Luhan! Kenapa kau membocorkannya padaku, dasar rusa bodoh."

"Aku tak ingin menjadi _cheesy_ seperti kekasihmu itu dan membuat kejutan yang menjijikan."

"Hmm.. yang pasti jangan lupa memberikannya padaku di pesta sore nanti, oke?"

.

.

[Sayangnya tak pernah ada rasuk bahagia dalam diri Zitao di sisa hari ulang tahun ketujuh belas, karena malam itu satu fakta menyedihkan dikenang sepanjang masa olehnya; Orang tua Tao tak merestui pria pengangguran seperti Kris mendekati anak mereka!]

.

.

.

.

**(2002, May 31****st****)**

"Zitao, lihat aku." Kris menggertakkan giginya. Tao menatap ngeri. Dan tekanan udara di antara mereka sungguh menyiksa.

"_Ge_, maafkan aku, tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tolonglah, Zitao, berikan aku kesempatan lagi."

"Aku—"

"Aku berjanji aku akan menjadikan diriku lebih baik sehingga orang tuamu mempercayakan hidupmu padaku. Aku janji Zitao, aku janji."

"Bukan itu, _Ge_—"

Sebuah ciuman membungkam kata-kata yang ingin Tao utarakan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal dapat kudekap lagi malaikatku."

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao terjebak dalam sebuah _backstreet_ setelahnya. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun selalu menyampaikan _May Birthstone Rose Bouquet_ dari Kris menuju tangan Tao; atau satu kaos baru untuk Kris sebagai hasil penjelajahan jemari Tao di rak-rak _Calvin Klein_. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama hingga pengumuman kelulusan mereka—

Pada satu hari yang indah dan penuh harapan bagi seluruh penduduk kelas dua belas sekolah menengah, pada hari yang sama pula Huang Zitao dan Xi Luhan mendapatkan surat resmi berlogo _Swinburne_.

Tao mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sebagai mahasiswa di Australia!

Betapa indah penjelmaan rangsangan kebahagiaan. Tubuh Tao bagai terbang menuju sebuah istana yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala; rumah. Menapaki setiap detak ketertarikan terhadap reaksi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Tuan muda Zitao, Tuan Huang tak ada di rumah hingga minggu depan."

[Kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Tao?]

"Mama?"

"Nyonya Huang sudah pergi lagi. Maafkan kami. Apakah ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, _Jiejie_." Tao mendapatkan telepon genggam di tangan setelahnya. "Tak apa Tao, kau bisa memberitahu _Baba _nanti. Aku akan menelpon Mama."

Beep.

"_Ya, Zitao? Apakah Da Lou belum menjemputmu? Atau kau—"_

"Ma, tebak! Aku punya ini!"

Surat tertunjuk ke layar handphone di mana wajah sang ibu menjadi terkejut. "Australia Ma…."

"_HUANG ZITAO, MAMA BANGGA PADAMU! Tunggu hingga Baba mengetahui ini dan menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu—"_

Tao menggeleng. "Aku tak mau sesuatu yang baru. Aku sudah cukup senang jika kalian berdua ada di sini bersamaku."

"…_Oh Zitaoku…."_

"Tak apa, lanjutkanlah pekerjaan Mama dulu. Nanti kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Baru saja jaringan telepon terputus, satu panggilan menunggu untuk dijawab oleh Tao. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan— satu-satunya yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menelpon Tao setidaknya setiap empat jam sekali, sang pangeran Kris.

"_GEGE_!"

"Calm down_, _Baby _Panda. Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?"_

"Tidak penting…"

"_Hei, hei, kenapa begitu?"_

"KARENAAKUSUDAHDITERIMADIAUSTRALIA!"

[Mungkin lebih baik kalau tidak terlalu dekat dengan telinga ketika menerima telepon]

Jeda lama. "Huh? Kris?"

"_Aku— aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu sekarang?"_

"Aku sudah di rumah. Kris-_gege_ ke sini saja. Tak ada Mama…"

Tepat tiga puluh lima menit kemudian ketika Tao menaikkan kaki di sofa, Kris menerobos masuk kamar kekasihnya. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kris bisa masuk dengan cepat…. Yang jelas bukan hasil dari memanjat pohon _Rhapis Flabelliformis l'Herit_.

"Hei, malaikat."

"_Gege_! Cepat sekali. Biasanya satu jam kau baru berada di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk pandaku lebih cepat. Kemari, peluk pangeranmu."

"Kau ini selalu saja _cheesy_." Tapi Tao tak menolak dan menguburkan segala energy negatifnya ketika lengan protektif itu merengkuh tubuh Tao.

"Jadi, malaikatku ini sudah besar. Dia akan segera terbang ke Australia?" Kris bertanya.

Mungkin kalau dalam situasi yang berbeda, Tao akan mendengar nada yang ceria menemani suara berat; tetapi tidak. Rasa hati-hati akan penuturan kata demi kata Kris membuat Tao terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya begitu bahagia dan bingung dan senang dan kesal—"

"Kesal?"

"Maksudku… siapa yang akan menemani pangeranmu di sini selain malaikatku—"

"Kau tak suka aku pergi, _Ge_?" Ada nada yang menakutkan bagi Kris ketika Tao mengatakannya.

"Bukan—"

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tak suka, aku akan membatalkannya. Aku tak mau kau terbebani—"

Tiba-tiba kening Tao telah didaratkan sebuah ciuman. "Tidak. Aku memang terbeban. Tapi aku senang kau bisa meraih mimpimu. Jangan batalkan. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku ingin _kita_ bahagia."

Diam merutuk semua suara yang ingin dikeluarkan Kris. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa canggung, "Kau begitu _cheesy_."

"Kris…."

"Aku marah kalau kau membatalkan kesempatan emasmu." Kris berkata. "Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Dalam waktu satu bulan."

Kris mengangguk dan membuat Tao mengikutinya keluar. Mereka berjalan-jalan di bawah sinar dari sang pusat revolusi bumi menuju taman di dekat sekolah Tao. Berdua. Menjatuhkan memori-memori lama dari dasar otak menuju pembicaraan. Mereka tertawa; menghafal bagian di mana hal-hal konyol dan memalukan pernah tersesat di arah kehidupan.

[Kau bisa melihat betapa bahagianya mereka]

Saat perjalanan sudah terlalu panjang dan kelelahan menjadi magnet terkuat untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berteman rumput hijau, Kris menyatakan sesuatu yang membuat sang pemuda panda tersenyum penuh keriangan.

Betapa sang Kuasa memberikan segala kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup bagi Tao hari itu.

["Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu seorang teman lama mengajakku untuk ke kantornya. Dia mengenalkan aku kepada atasannya."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan sang atasan."

"_Someone's being a jelly panda_." Kris mengecup pipinya. "Tapi bukan itu…"

"Lalu?"

"Tebak apa? Aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan!"

"_Ge_, itu berita bagus!"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya mendapatkan gelar asisten teman lamaku itu— tapi aku janji aku akan naik pangkat sehingga aku bisa menabung untuk pernikahan kita nanti."

"Hei! Itu masih terlalu jauh! Tapi omong-omong, siapa teman lamamu itu?"

"Zhang Yixing. Sebenarnya dia mantan kekasihku tetapi aku tak pernah mencintainya hingga hubungan kami berakhir. Jangan cemburu, oke?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu." Tao mengubur segala pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya. "Sekali lagi, selamat ya, _Ge_!"]

.

.

.

.

**(2004, August 2****nd****)**

Hampir satu bulan berlalu; membawa kenyataan yang membuat Tao ke tingkat kegelisahan tertinggi.

Semua orang tak ingin memberikan lambaian perpisahan kepada yang tercinta ketika tahu bahwa perpisahan itu dapat memberikan ruang kehancuran bagi mereka.

Tapi kegelisahaan Tao lebih dari itu. Pertama, dalam waktu dua hari ia akan menghirup udara benua Australia. Ah! Bayangkan betapa sedapnya kudapan pembuka, dan barang-barang yang menunggu untuk dibawa oleh kartu kredit Tao…. _Well, _kedua, ia gelisah menderukan batas waktu di mana Kris akan memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal. Bagaimana keduanya memeluk dan mendamba lambaian di bandara bak drama yang selalu diributkan oleh pekerja perempuan di rumahnya sebelum waktu menyatukan rindu kembali.

Namun itu takkan terjadi karena _Baba _dan Mama Tao akan mengantar sang anak menuju pelepasan diri di penghujung panasnya hari itu. Dan Tao sudah lebih dari paham atas segala konsekuensi yang akan terbawa bila kebodohan tak disingkirkan.

Selama 168 jam terakhir Tao belum menemukan spasi untuk mendekap Kris, atau setidaknya mengecup pipi putih itu. Tentu saja— ia harus membakar energy untuk menandatangani visa, dan paspor, dan menata masa-masa baru di dalam kehidupan barunya _nanti_. Karena satu helain daun yang jatuh pada tempat baru akan menjadi sebuah adaptasi yang menunggu untuk diperbarui pula.

Tapi takkan menjadi masalah bagi Tao apabila waktunya terbuang untuk mondar-mandir membuang lemak-lemaknya. Atau pekerjaan baru yang menuntut semua perhatian Kris menjadi terbagi dua.

Hanya saja, darah yang berdesir lebih cepat ketika frekuensi dan jarak dering masuk dari sang kekasih lebih jauh; memaksanya memeriksa setiap pesan yang masuk ke manapun ia menjejakkan kaki. Namun belum ada huruf-huruf yang diharapkan. Kris tak memberinya sebuah kemanisan yang sama; Kris menjauh.

Mungkin mereka masih dalam dek yang sama, atau setidaknya oksigen di sekeliling masih terbagi oleh perahu yang sama— namun entah mengapa, terasa ditanami dengan dinding baru; persatu detik menggenapi raungan pembatas, menjulangi harapan tentang perbaikan hubungan.

Pikirnya, itu memang sebuah kewajaran ketika kesibukan memberikan kerapatan hingga tak pandai lagi mereka memberi satu detik saja untuk berkomunikasi. Tao paham, mengerti, dan menghargai bulir keringat yang mungkin saja tak diberikan perhatian oleh Kris ketika melewati jam kerja; namun ia begitu tak searah dengan jalan pikiran bahwa Kris mengabaikannya.

Tidak.

"Tao-er," Seseorang memberikan satu suara panggilan dari balik punggung ketika Tao menghabiskan sebotol _coke _dari kantung belanjaan. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengepak?"

"Sudah siap semua! Aku tinggal memakai baju dan pergi ke bandara, dan bum! Aku ada di Australia!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, betapa khidmat menjatuhkan sebuah kehangatan persahabatan dalam satu pelukan singkat kepada Tao hingga Luhan— tentu saja, Luhan _being_ Luhan, memecahkan jentik haru dengan satu pelukan juga… kepada kata-kata bodoh pengusir suasana.

Di depan antrian kasir supermarket.

"Wow, _gayness all over the world_!"

Tao menjebak kepala Luhan dengan satu jitakan.

"Hei, rusa pendek, kau juga gay. Akuilah, oh— siapa namanya, _Shi Xun_, kan?"

"Telingaku sakit, duh!" Luhan merengek meminta perdamaian tak kasat mata.

"Berisik, Luhan. Kau mengganggu momen." Suara Baekhyun menggema di telinga Tao. Ia sudah membawa satu kantung plastik, menunggu Luhan menyerahkan uang pembayaran kepada sang kasir.

"Aku juga akan pergi, ke tempat yang sama pula dengan Tao. Tapi mengapa tak kudapatkan perlakuan yang sama?" Luhan menyodorkan; bagai permintaan santunan.

"Karena kau adalah _Luhan_?"

"Yap, tentu saja. Karena kau adalah Luhan." Baekhyun tak kalah heboh.

Langkah kaki dari tiga pasang menawarkan kedamaian alami dan tak satupun kata mewarnai ketika sampailah mereka di kedai es krim kesukaan Luhan. Memesan rasa pilihan masing-masing sebelum meletakkan belanjaan di bawah kaki dan membuat beberapa kata.

"Jadi ke mana kau akan melanjutkan?" Luhan tentu saja bertanya kepada Baekhyun, namun Tao mendahului jawaban,

"_Baixian_ akan menunggu jalur pendaftaran terbuka. Tebak ke mana?"

"Aku sedang bertanya bodoh. Bukan bermain tebak-tebakkan."

"Aku akan mendafar pada jurusan yang sama dan kampus yang sama dengan Tao." Baekhyun lantas berbicara dan menjilat sendok es krim yang berlumuran vanilla, "Dan sayangnya, kita akan bertemu lagi, Lulu."

"Kan, kalian berdua memang gay. Jurusan yang sama? Tak kusangka aku akan satu sekolah lagi denganmu, _eyeliner-diva_."

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Bisa-bisa kau dipancung di atas rumah pohon oleh kekasih Tao."

Tao tertawa, pelan. "Tak apa-apa. Dia mungkin takkan peduli lagi."

"Wah, seseorang sedang patah hati, kalau begitu?"

"Ada apa? Kau bisa berbagi cerita."

Secara mengejutkan, Baekhyun lah yang mengucapkan pertanyaan pertama, dan Luhan merangkul Tao dengan sebelah tangan— mungkin jiwa yang tertukar bisa terjadi karena bertukar jilatan es krim lewat sendok?

Tao akhirnya membeberkan perasaan; emosi. Meleburkan amarah dalam detik-detik tetes air mata, menyebarkan satu pak keganjalan. Dan akhirnya dua sahabat Tao menjalani kepahaman ketika satu dering masuk kepada ponsel Tao.

_("Temui aku di taman jam tujuh sore nanti. _Bye_.")_

Memang benar suara milik Kris dapat membuat tubuh Tao bergetar; apalagi dengan satu kalimat final yang miris, singkat dan dingin.

[Ada apa ini?]

Tak dapat lagi konsentrasi diberikan jika pada pukul setengah tujuh sore, mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di tepi taman bersama Baekhyun dan Tao di dalamnya. Menunggu permainan perasaan sampai pada titik terparah dan Baekhyun lebih dari mengerti; jadi ditenangkannya Tao, menyerbu kekhawatiran sahabatnya dengan secercah usaha tentang kepercayaan. Ya, kepercayaan. Bahwa semua dalam kondisi yang stabil: baik-baik saja, dan Kris takkan memberikan suatu kata yang buruk padanya.

Atau suatu perlakuan tentang kejahatan cinta?

Satu bom besar menindih hati Tao.

_Siapa itu?_

_Benarkah itu Kris?_

[Oh ya, cercaan apa yang pas?]

Mata mungkin dapat membohongi satu kali kesempatan, dalam perdepatan panjang antara pikiran yang menelaah gambar dari indera dan perasaan yang memang tak enak adanya sejak tadi. Tao melihat Kris berjalan masuk ke taman dengan langkah tegap dan keyakinan erat di mata.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kris menggenggam tangan pria lain. Dalam cara yang lebih dari akrab dalam batas rekan kerja dan tangan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tangan Tao.

[Bukankah itu sudah cukup?]

"Tidak." Tao bergumam, tak membuat kepercayaan yang pas di dalam diri. "Tak mungkin.

"Baiklah, cukup. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Luhan menyambung, menyalakan mesin mobil ketika Tao masih terperangkap kerterkejutan, Baekhyun menjawab tak lama setelah itu; oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menjerit.

"JANGAN!"

"Baek— kau bercanda. Tao takkan kubiarkan seperti ini!"

"Ma—maksudku… Luhan, kau yang bercanda. Justru Tao harus meminta penjelasan kepada Kris."

"Tidak."

Luhan melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per jam untuk detik-detik pertama meninggalkan taman sebelum Tao berkata dengan parau dan penuh awan hitam dalam suara, "Hentikan mobilnya. Aku akan turun."

"Tao—"

"_Gege, _aku mohon."

Tujuh per tiga menit waktu Tao untuk menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke hadapan Kris yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama pria lain (mungkin lebih baik tanpa disebutkan lengan yang menggelantung dan serpihan-serpihan senyuman mengelilingi mereka). Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil langkah tercepat di belakang, tapi tak lagi mampu menghentikan Tao.

(Kesalahan fatal bagi Kris ketika mencium pipi sang pria justru pada detik-detik kedatangan _kekasih_nya)

Tao mungkin terbawa pijaran emosi di benak kesuraman ketika meninju pipi kanan Kris.

"Jadi, ini yang kau sebut sebagai _teman lama_? Zhang Yixing kalau tidak salah?" Tao menatap dua pria di hadapannya dengan ritme cepat dan penyebaran sayap intimidasi.

Raut yang jelas sekali berubah dari wajah Kris dan sang tokoh ketiga: Zhang Yixing. Senyuman mereka memudar, dan lengan tak lagi bersatu dengan pundak lain saat waktu menjepit semua kata di antara mereka— dan tangis Tao pecah sudah.

Kris menjumpai tubuh sesenggukan itu sembari memeluk. Aneh bukan? Sengatan kehangatan pelukan di justru terkuak ketika saat-saat terakhir mendarat di depan mata. Tao menyelipkan kepedihan dalam erat lengan yang ia lingkarkan pada Kris, tak peduli bahkan kepada Zhang Yixing yang mungkin tertawa melihat adegan konyol.

"Tao— sayang." Kris mengelus surai gelap Tao. "Dengarkan aku— aku…."

Satu tinju melayang lagi dari sisi kanan tangan Tao, menyentuh pipi kiri Kris. Lengkap sudah koleksi tinju per sore ini.

Kris mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Tao memiliki kebipolaran yang menarik untuk diidentifikasi; dalam lain waktu.

"Kupercayakan semua padamu. Kuberikan seluruh pikiranku hanya untuk menjamah di mana kau berada dan apa yang terjadi." Tao menahan beberapa air dari matanya, melanjutkan, "_Well_, aku sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Terimakasih."

"Tao—"

"Terimakasih… untuk semuanya. Takkan kusentuh lagi cerita lama, sepenuhnya. Pesawatku berangkat lusa. Yah, mungkin kau tak peduli tapi setidaknya aku akan memberitahunya sebelum perpisahan."

"_Baby_—"

"Kau memiliki orang yang lebih pantas untuk kau berikan sebutan itu sekarang."

"TAO!"

"Zhang Yixing-_ge_, selamat." Tao berusaha memeluk tubuh lain secara canggung.

"TAO DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Aku merindukanmu—" Kris sudah menarik tangan lembut Tao, hendak membawa satu pelukan lagi namun tak pernah terjadi. Tao menolak mentah-mentah tanpa kata.

"Menjijikan." Tao mencibir. "Ja—jangan dekati aku. Hubungan kita berakhir."

"TIDAK!"

Terlambat.

Luhan telah membawa Tao menuju mobil bersama paket tingkah canggung Baekhyun. Kris meraung-raung mengikuti arah laju mobil dengan kaki sebelum menyadari kebodohan.

[Beberapa orang memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih dibandingkan rekannya dengan beberapa cara mengejutkan, kan?]

Kris menarik kunci mobil Yixing dari tangan sang pria yang berdiri kebingunngan. Penyegeraan membuat Kris gugup dalam mengemudikan mobil menuju arah jejak roda mobil tadi. Beberapa jenjang waktu dibutuhkan untuk menyamai kedudukan Tao. Namun Luhan lebih lihai dalam mengemudi, meninggalkan jejak di belakang lagi. Jangankan menyejajarkan dua mobil itu lagi, mengetahui ke arah mana Luhan membelokkan penumpangnya saja Kris harus terhalangi satu mobil besar di hadapan.

Sebut Kris peramal; tapi ia tahu jalan kecil pemotong jalan hingga jarak kedua mobil hanya sebatas kewajaran spasi mobil yang sedang melaju. Berada tepat di belakang mobil abu-abu Luhan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kerlapan lampu hijau berjalan dengan detik penghitung mundur di sebelahnya. Layar itu menyatakan limit satu per dua detik Kris untuk menyusul mobil Luhan yang telah meluncur lewat lampu lalu lintas.

BUM!

Tao menghadang air mata yang masih ada hanya untuk sekedar melihat satu truk besar dari arah kanan menghantam mobil di belakang mereka.

Tidak.

"KRIS!"

Sekeras apapun Tao menjerit, ia hanya mampu menatap pembentukan suatu kerumunan di sekitar lokasi kejadian perkara sambil lalu karena Luhan tak pernah menghentikkan mobilnya pada pukul delapan waktu setempat di sore 2 Agustus 2004.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah sebuah batang pohon mendepak satu daun yang ia punya hanya untuk kepuasan semata? Jika Tao diberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas sebagai batang pohon, takkan ia sisakan daun-daun lagi. Tentu saja daun-daun itu hanya akan memberatkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Tao adalah seorang manusia, dan ia takkan melepaskan orang tercinta, seberat apapun beban perih yang Kris berikan kepada transformasi jerami-jerami hati Tao. Itulah penguatan dasar diri. Tao membuat kata-kata itu di dalam hati, menjerumuskan alasan-alasan lebih lanjut tentang penyalahan diri. Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak gegabah, seharusnya ia meminta Luhan menghentikan mobil, seharusnya… dan seharusnya….

Tao tidak pernah mendapatkan jeda informasi kondisi keka—_mantan _kekasihnya sejak sore di mana kecelakaan besar telah terjadi. Dalam diri menyangkal bahwa itu bukan hal yang buruk; hal terbaik yang dapat ia suguhkan kepada pikiran dan hati agar tak terbentuk luka baru lagi. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan berpisah dengan Kris. Bagaimanapun juga.

Ingatan mendepak akal sehat, sekali lagi. Mendekap Tao dalam kemurungan yang sama selama berminggu-minggu. Tak pernah dibayangkan, bahwa ekspektasi akan bulan pertama menjelajah negara asing untuk menghabiskan uang di toko-toko mahal— akan berbalik memunggungi. Meski pesta tahun ajaran baru yang meriah telah terlampaui, dan kelas sudah mulai dijalankan, Tao semakin dalam mengotori pikiran dengan segala memori dan penyangkalan akan kebenaran.

Ia tak yakin harus lega atau kecewa ketika mengetahui ia takkan berbagi kamar asrama dengan siapapun. Kamar Luhan berbeda lantai dengan kamar Tao. Dan Baekhyun— yang secara tak mengejutkan dapat lulus seleksi ketat dengan mudah; setelah sebelumnya merengek-rengek kepada kepala asrama untuk ditempatkan pada kamar yang sama dengan Tao, kini dapat menerima kamar asramanya sendiri dengan lapang dada. Baekhyun masih terus berkunjung ke kamar Tao untuk menghibur, dan Luhan datang sekali dua kali untuk mengecek kondisi _mood_ Tao. Namun yang Tao butuhkan hanyalah kesendirian, ketenangan dan keabadian waktu di dalam detik.

Tao tak pernah fokus kepada apapun lagi setelahnya.

Mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura fokus.

.

.

.

"Au."

Pertama kali Tao mendapatkan ilmu menyakiti diri sendiri datang pada suatu malam di mana kafetaria sudah tutup dan Tao hanya menyimpan satu loyang roti— hasil pemberian Baekhyun siang itu. Pisau dari peralatan sederhana telah terpegang sempurna di tangan kekar yang lemah.

"Bodoh." Ia mengutuk diri sendiri kepada udara.

Darah yang mengalir sebagai hasil kekonyolan penggunaan pisau dicampuri rontaan pikiran-pikiran lain, rasa perih bersama rasa anyir dapat membekas pada ingatan Tao. Sakitnya— sensasi akan kesakitan mengambil alih seluruh pikiran-pikiran lain hingga tak ada lagi kata tersisa dalam otak.

Gemuruh perasaan dan desiran aneh masih dapat diingat hingga saat ini, membuat Tao merasakan kenyamanan tak terduga ketika darah justru mengalir lebih deras. Ia menikmati setiap detik dari belahan di jari telunjuk; menghormati perlambatan waktu dan mencintai bau anyir tersebut.

Begitu indah penikaman terhadap fisik; betapa perih dalam arti psikologis dapat tertopengi oleh lukisan indah di kulit manusia.

Pada akhirnya, Tao mengerti penyampaian pikiran untuk hati, ia telah menyentuh pengendalian diri yang _cocok_.

(Baekhyun dan Luhan mengetahui fakta tersebut dua bulan setelahnya)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So I decided to make an addition for the chapter 0 (agar kalian tidak terlalu bingung dengan ceritanya)

Oh iya, ini fanfiction diblokir dan aku susah banget buat bukanya. Aku harus download plug in di Mozilla dulu. Apalah itu aku juga gak begitu paham. Intinya susaaaah banget x-x udah gitu jadi lelet lagi. Hhh x-x aku jadi agak kesel sendiri. Kepikiran buat mindahin fanficnya aja ke mana gitu yang bukan ffn. Ada yang punya saran gak? Kalau di aff jarang banget ada author indo yakan x-x

Aku juga gak tau bakal bisa update yang chapter berikutnya kapan. Udah jadi sih, Cuma belum di proofread xD dan belum punya waktu juga x(

But anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy. Comment? X3


	4. 01

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. Characters are not mine.

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

**Playlist**: Cut by Plumb [Listen to it while reading this _if_ you want]

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah! Cukup sampai di sini latihan kita kali ini. Sampai jumpa!"

Pria paruh baya menutup rangkain huruf pembentuk salam perpisahan sementara semua bocah di sana bersiap untuk kabur menyiapkan langkah kepulangan. Sang guru wushu keluar, menyisakan aroma percampuran titik-titik kelelahan kepada ruangan.

"Tao! BIsakah kau ajari aku satu gerakan awal tadi? Itu sangat rumit. Mungkin ototku belum terlalu terlatih ya?"

Tao ingin menggantungkan penolakan pada sudut mata, namun sebagai _malaikat_ mereka, justru refleksi ketulusanlah yang tercantum. "Bukan begitu, mungkin kau hanya perlu kepercayaan diri untuk melakukannya. Kau sudah lebih dari mampu. Bagaimana kalau kau menanam teori percaya diri yang lebih? Apapun akan terlihat bagus apabila kau percaya kepada dirimu!"

Mereka menggulati keringat lagi, masing-masing mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada akhir senja. Tao belum mampu menyantuni pegawai bus dengan limit uang yang ada. Ia harus lebih banyak menabung dalam rangka penggantian uang Luhan yang akan membawakan obat penghilang rasa sakit untuknya. Persediaan obat memang terlalu cepat habis akhir-akhir ini bagi Tao.

Matahari sudah bersengit dengan bulan dan kalah. Kegelapan mulai menyusup dunia di daerah setempat dan lampu-lampu telah berjibaku mengembalikan sedikit kerja cahaya. Langkah kakinya menyusuri pertokoan dan ia menahan rasa perih yang menohok kala melihat iklan produk _Gucci _terbaru.

Semenjak hari _itu_, tak pernah lagi Tao jamahi kesenangan pada _Gucci_. Melepas semua barang pemberian orang tua yang terlalu berlebihan untuk orang seperti_nya_. [Meski kemunafikan takkan mengambil alih bahwa ia merindukan pembawaan diri pada barang-barang dengan _trend rated_ yang tinggi]. Mata sibuk mengalihkan kepada lalu lintas dan mobil-mobil mahal.

_Mercedes Benz_ putih menyala yang indah berhenti di lampu merah tepat ketika tubuh Tao bebelok untuk mengusap kaki menuju seberang jalan. Tampaknya sang pengemudi hanya seorang supir dengan seragam dari seorang bos besar; sementara di kursi penumpang bagian belakang duduk seorang pria berambut pirang dan setelan jas mahal. Surai rapi dan wajah bagai malaikat dan garis keras pada lengkung pipi…

Tunggu— siapa itu?

"Pasti aku behalusinasi lagi."

Opini sudah ditetapkan dan takkan berbelit lagi urusan penggantian keputusan. Menggelengkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan kerja tungkai kaki yang sempat tertahan; membuat beberapa pria lain mendorong decakan kepada ujung pendengaran.

_Berhenti memikirkan Kris_.

.

.

.

.

Penghargaan atas waktu dapat dinyatakan dalam berbagai cara; menjerumuskan diri pada tingkat tertinggi kepadatan aktivitas, termisal.

Tapi Tao tak lagi mengenal menit-menit panjang dalam satu jam, atau satu hari, atau mungkin satu fase bumi di mana orang-orang menyuburkan permintaan akan pengubahan kecepatan waktu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sekeping irisan jelmaan iblis dalam sebuah kantung detik. Di mana setelah membuktikan, jemari-jemari hanya dapat menghitung kerja permainan debu dengan kelajuan cahaya dalam seratus per seratus detik. Retina yang bergerak mencari penyempurnaan atas pencahayaan pendek.

_Fokusnya hanya pada satu objek pekerjaan_. Dan yang tertulis _sempurna_ adalah suara kesempurnaan yang mutlak baginya.

Mungkin Bangsa Sumeria menemukan sistem irigasi, atau Henlein sang penemu arloji memberikan banyak kontribusi untuk menuju zaman yang lebih baik dari ratusan hingga ribuan tahun yang lalu. Semua bangsa dalam tingkat kedudukan manusia tetaplah kecil dibandingkan dengan Tuhan. Namun semua manusia dapat memberikan kontribusi yang sama besarnya bagi rintik memori kehidupan masing-masing. Keahlian bukanlah segala-galanya, dan kerja keras lebih mewarnai tangga kesuksesan.

Tapi semuanya tetap salah di mata_nya_.

_Lebih banyak darah._

Dan terhitung mundur, dapat disaksikan kesalahan kerja otaknya, memang.

[Ia sepaham bahwa ketidaknormalan bukan suatu masalah besar]

Hey, tunggu dulu! Bukan ia tak mau ambil pusing atasnya. Namun keputusan adalah untuk tetap meletakkan suara pada sistem terbawah dalam hal _ini_. Terlalu menyeramkan apabila ia menjadi saksi atas kesadaran penghancuran dirinya sendiri secara terang-terangan.

Jadi brankas lautan menjadi jawaban akan tempat persinggahan rahasia dalam waktu singkat yang lama.

Agaknya ia memang bukan makhluk yang pandai bersyukur. Atau memang karena ia tak pernah cepat puas. Dan hal itulah yang memberikan pondasi bagi kuatnya keinginan untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai calon anak beasiswa di luar negaranya. Dan di dataran inilah ia mengejar laut atas dahaga ilmu; pengumpul manusia dengan imajinasi dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan setinggi-tingginya tingkatan ilmu.

[Menyesalkah ia berdiri di tanah yang bukan milik_nya_ dan mempelajari hal yang seharusnya menjadi boomerang untuk pribadinya sendiri?]

.

_Hai, kenalkan aku mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang memiliki penyakit psikologi. _

[Terdengar begitu menggelikan baginya]

[Jadi dua tetes kemerahan akan menggantikan kegelian]

.

_Atau lebih baik seperti ini,_

_Hai, kenalkan. Namaku Tao dan aku terjebak dalam permainan detik. _

[Jauh lebih agung]

.

_Atau yang seperti ini,_

_**Hai, kenalkan. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental dan aku terjebak dalam permainan detik. Salam kenal.**_

[Dan satu tetes darah juga milik kepuasan detik]

.

.

.

.

"…..Tao-er?"

[Siapa yang mengganggu acara _rutin_-nya?]

_Ah shit. Baekhyun pasti meminta materi presentasi antropolginya._

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Tao menaruh silet ke dalam suatu tempat di persembunyian kotak _harta karun_-nya dan memberikan percikan air dari wastafel pada lengannya; yang tak mungkin ia berikan pembahuruan perban. Jadi detik (lagi-lagi detik!) hanya memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menggosok-gosokan _tissue_ kepada luka-luka yang bersemayam di sana.

Dan tentu saja, melepaskan gulungan kaos oranye panjang yang ia pakai.

Sementara lantai penuh darah ia biarkan begitu saja. Toh takkan ada yang berniat ke kamarnya hanya untuk menumpang buang air.

_All it takes just long sleeves to deceive the world._

"…Tak bisakah kau memberi pelajaran kesabaran pada dirimu sendiri? Aku sedang membersihkan diri, tahu! Kau tak ingin melihat _didi _kesayanganmu ditolak calon pacarnya kan?"

Tao menggurutu, memberikan pandangan yang cocok untuk dilayangkan orang yang sedang kesal kepada makhluk yang tingginya tidak melebihi Tao; tapi lebih tua darinya.

Dua garis alis yang tertempel di bawah gelayutan poni _magenta_-nya mendekat satu sama lain. Makhluk tadi terkesima dan satu detik kemudian ia berteriak, "….kau tidak memberitahuku siapa dia!"

"Kapan? Di mana? Bagaimana bisa kau tak memberitahuku! Oh tidak, Tao-er, kaosmu terlalu lusuh untuk sebuah kencan. Ayo kita mampir ke butik di seberang sana…. Ya maksudku, kita—aku akan mengantarmu dan membuntutimu. Karena…" Baekhyun menarik nafas, "_well, _kau mungkin membutuhkan jempol untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan diri."

"…bagaimana?"

Sementara Tao sudah terlanjur duduk di sofa berlengan dengan menertawakan kekonyolan di hadapannya.

"Baek, kau _high_ ya? Apa kau masih mabuk karena pesta kemarin malam?" Tao terpingkal-pingkal, tangan melingkari perut.

"Jadi tidak ada kencan? Dan…tidak ada calon pacar?"

"Aku kan hanya menyatakan sebuah permisalan!"

"Oh, _whatever_." Baekhyun pada akhirnya bergabung dengan Tao untuk menenggelamkan diri—dengan kesal di sofa. "Aku hendak meminta….."

"Materi presentasi antropologi untuk besok, kan? Untung saja _partner_-mu adalah aku. Kalau pacarmu…."

"Chanyeol berbeda jurusan denganku, Tao."

Tao terkikik geli, "Oh ya, benar. Dan itu adalah sebuah kebaikan untukmu?"

"Kurang lebih."

Tao mengais-ngais sebuah _hard disk_ dari balik laci di mana ia menghabiskan malam untuk menyelesaikan semua projeknya. Meja belajar yang tertata rapi memberikan sebuah pengertian atas sebuah kehidupan tuannya yang tertata. Dan manusia _semacam _Tao agaknya menyadari hal tersebut.

Tapi raut wajah Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Tao selesai memberikan salinan materi presentasi mereka.

"Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku?" Tao menyelidik. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, tahu."

"Kau pasti sudah mengerjakan projek Psikologi 100-mu." Baekhyun berjalan-jalan, memeriksa sudut-sudut kamar sahabat baiknya sejak berada di kandungan. Oke coret. Sejak kecil.

"Tentu saja. Itu kan untuk lusa."

"Hmmm… aku bahkan belum menemukan tema yang tepat."

Oh jelas saja, itu adalah sebuah kode!

Tao menggelengkan sarang indra penglihatnya lalu berdecak. "Apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

Dan Baekhyun berusaha membuat tubuhnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan meloncat-loncat seraya memeluk tiang penyelamatnya. Menggesek-gesekkan surainya kepada lengan Tao dan berkata dengan riang,

"Kau adalah malaikat penyelamat!"

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian, kalau begitu?" Tao menyeringai ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku." Baekhyun bahkan lupa memberikan nada pertanyaan dalam kalimatnya, jadi Tao menutup pintu kamar setelah mereka berada di luar. "Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kamar dengan papan nama _Byun Baekhyun _dan _Park Chanyeol_ di depannya.

"Sampai sekarang aku tetap bertanya-tanya apakah ini memang hanya suatu kebetulan atau kau menyuap dewan asrama untuk menempatkanmu satu atap dengan Chanyeol."

Kini buku-buku telah berserakan, saling menjerit, saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari Zitao maupun Baekhyun. Dan waktu belum seberapa berlalu ketika Chanyeol— si pria jangkung berambut ramen membanting pintu kamarnya, terkesan begitu semangat hingga Tao lebih suka mendeskripsikannya sebagai _tergesa-gesa_.

"Baekhyun! Baek! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Benar-benar! —apa kau sudah tahu….." Ia bahkan belum selesai mengeluarkan seluruh umpatannya ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang membelalak dan Zitao yang _innocent_. "….oh. Hai, Tao."

Baekhyun menggapai-gapai tinggi Chanyeol hingga ia dapat memberikan pukulan manis di kepalanya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini. Baek, _seriously_,kau menyambut seorang atlit lompat tinggi dengan pukulan?"

"Aku juga akan menyambutmu kalau begitu!"

Tao bangkit dan meletakkan pukulan baru di kepala Chanyeol.

"Yah! _Mwoya_?"

"Jangan berbicara bahasa korea kepada Tao, mengeja saja ia masih kesusahan." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Enak saja!"

Baekhyun dan Tao melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sementara sang raksasa pemilik kamar menggunakan kamr mandi selama lima belas menit sebelum keluar hanya dengan handuk melilit pinggang.

"Baekhyunie, kemari sebentar."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menampilkan relief kebingungan pada wajah. Tao telah mengusap wajah menyelidik dengan kejijikan yang terlalu dibuat-buat, "Yang benar saja, kau tak bisa menunggu hingga aku keluar dari kamar ini?"

"Yah! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dasar panda kecil mesum."

"Hanya karena tinggimu lebih unggul beberapa senti dariku, kau masih belum mendapatkan ijin untuk memanggilku kecil!"

"Panda _kecilllllll_!" Chanyeol mengolok sesaat sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghilang dibalik dinding pembatas dengan bisikan-bisikan pelan yang membakar telinga Tao.

Mereka pikir Tao tidak mendengar, kan?

[Tiba-tiba saja jung pena tajam yang diameternya tak lebih dari 0,5 mm terlihat sangat menarik baginya]

Baekhyun tidak kembali sampai menit kesepeluh sejak Chanyeol datang. Dan Tao sudah bosan dengan pena, jadi ia beranjak menuju dinding di mana Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol… entah melakukan apa.

"Hei kalian berdua, aku masih bernapas."

"Hai? Kalain tidak sedang keasikan memakan satu sama lain kan?"

Hening. Suara-suara bisikkan tadi menghilang bersama kemunculan bayangan dua pria.

"Tao, kau harus menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu darimu. Luhan-_hyung_ dan si _ferret _Jongin pasti mengajarimu lebih dari itu. Ya kan?"

"Channie, tolong deh. Kau bahkan lebih parah dari Jongin." Baekhyun menyahut. "Oh ya, Tao, aku dan Chanyeol sudah selesai berbicara. Dan ya— kami hanya berbicara! Bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan…err tugasku besok saja? Aku lapar! Kau mau makan?"

[Peringatan terbuka untuk Tao. Tao tidak bisa makan. Ia tidak boleh makan hingga ia menurunkan angka timbangannya lagi]

"Tidak… aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa makan _dishes_ saja, bagaimana?"

[Tidak boleh makan]

"Em.."

"Ayolah?"

[Kau punya banyak lemak. Tubuhmu jelek]

"Baiklah."

Mereka bertiga turun menuju gerbang asrama. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk mengambil makanan di kafetaria asrama, jadi Chanyeol memanggil taksi dan mereka duduk; menuju restoran Cina terbaik versi Baekhyun.

Sesaat setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam— dengan Tao yang terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan karena terhasut untuk menyantap satu mangkuk kecil _shabu-shabu_, Baekhyun bertanya pada Tao, "Ada apa?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Hening. Yang terdengar hanya derap kaki mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol pun diam.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak juga. _Kau_-lah yang harus menyampaikan sesuatu padaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Baekhyun berkata dan Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak neuron di tubuhku belum berfungsi, Baek."

Tao dapat melihat jari-jari Chanyeol yang meremas erat jemari lentik kekasihnya, memberikan sebuah penyemangat alami.

"Baek…" Chanyeol bersuara, memberikan aspirasi dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

Justru Tao lah yang menjawabnya, "Tak apa."

[Rasa yang tidak sedap bagi kepekaan Baekhyun]

Jadi secara harafiah, lima menit kemudian Baekhyun menyeret tubuh menjulang itu— dengan Chanyeol yang membuntuti mereka, melewati koridor asrama, dan… tentu saja, keluar dari gedung asrama menuju ruang kepala universitas.

"Baekhyun, kau bercanda kan?"

Baekhyun menulikan telinganya; semburan gerutuan takkan pernah baik untuk telinga.

[Penanaman granat di otak memberi alarm akan peledakan yang akan terjadi]

Baekhyun berjinjit, mengintip dari balik jendela ruangan untuk mendapatkan subjek yang ia cari. Tao yang tak perlu berjinjit sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas, tetap tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun lihat. Mungkin kebodohan yang mengurung, tapi tentu saja Tao tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Dan empat ratus empat puluh hari yang terhitung mundur telah kembali menampakkan diri. Waktu mempermainkannya _lagi_.

Empat ratus empat puluh hari semenjak Kris meninggalkannya, Tao akhirnya belajar untuk tidak berhenti menumpahkan segala curahan emosi kepada _tubuhnya_ lagi malam itu. Sama seperti malam di empat ratus empat puluh hari yang lalu.

Tak pernah Tao bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa subjek yang sedang berbincang bersama kepala universitas dan dua orang lainnya— surai pirang dengan wajah sempurna bagai malaikat, dan tubuh jangkung semampai itu tak pernah berubah…

**Kris kembali.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, denting waktu di arloji memberitahu mereka bahwa perbicangan sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari satu jam. Dan yang Tao ketahui sekarang hanyalah penyangkalan atas segala bentuk permainan.

"Tao, kita harus kembali. Ini akan melewati batas jam malam."

"Tao, kau pucat."

"Tao, biarkan aku mengupingnya, kembalilah kau ke kamar."

"Tao."

"Tao, aku mengerti. Aku sungguh mengerti perasaanmu, tapi…."

Para petinggi universitas bersama Kris dan beberapa orang lainnya masih di dalam, memperbicangkan entah apa dan entah sampai kapan. Yang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalah melihat; tapi Tao tak peduli.

"Tutup mulut. Kau tidak mengerti." Tao mendesis marah. "Tidak akan ada yang mengerti."

[Tao memberi semua yang ia punya]

"Mereka semua palsu. Kau tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak mengerti! USIR MEREKA SEMUA!"

Tao menjatuhkan dirinya, dan menjepit kulitnya dengan kuku-kuku tajam.

[Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan darah]

"Tao!" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, mencicit bagai tikus mencuri keju di lemari tuannya. "Tidak. Jangan sakiti dirimu!"

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA ITU LAGI!"

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa cepatnya detik-detik di mana petugas datang untuk membawa tubuh itu pergi menuju unit kesehatan. Semua tokoh di balik pelepasan kendali Tao keluar dari ruangan, menyemburkan diri pada jeritan Tao dan bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membaur dengan teriakan-teriakan.

[Tapi Tao adalah urusan yang berbeda untuk pejabat universitas]

"Maafkan kami. Kami akan mengurus mereka." Satu petugas berwajah tegas mengulas senyum hormat.

.

.

.

.

**(2007 January, 13. 9 AM)**

Pagi yang dingin dan berangin, burung-burung berkicau. Dan _Falco longipennis_— alap-alap Australia, bernyanyi rendah pada pohon yang ditenggeri. Musim dingin berlalu sangat cepat hingga semua orang tak menyadari bahwa satu burung falkon berada di sana sepanjang hari; dan itu bukan suatu kewajaran— mereka tinggal di hutan terbuka, bukan di pepohonan sekitar universitas!

Tao tak pernah membayangkan bahwa satu hari di jam kelas olahraga akan dilewatinya dengan berbaring. Di ruang kesehatan. Bersama Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir mengurus segala macam keperluannya.

Tangan yang lemah menggapai-gapai untuk sedikit air yang dapat ia kumpulkan di tenggorokannya. Tapi naas, udara mengembalikan kemauan. Baekhyun menoleh dari omelan panjangnya pada Luhan— sang diva pencuri hati semua orang yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya, hanya untuk melihat semburan air dari gelas yang jatuh.

Tao sudah bangun.

Dua pria berteriak bersamaan yang benar saja, ini terlalu gay. Campuran antara terkejut, senang, dan mungkin ketidakpercayaan jelas menyelimuti mereka. Dan Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dua pria yang sama-sama lebih tua dari Tao memeluk tubuh lemah itu.

"Akhirnya! Luhan, panggilkan si tua Bangka itu!" Yang Baekhyun maksud adalah sang petugas kesehatan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Tao merasa berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya sangat berat. Dan ketika Luhan kembali bersama pria tua bermata _onyx_, Tao belum juga merasa lebih baik. Satu petugas kesehatan datang lagi dan mengurus Tao sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan dibentak untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Tao tidak melihat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

("Bagaimana bisa Kris ada di sini?"

Luhan berbisik, pelan dan hati-hati. Ia dan Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di luar ruang kesehatan kampus. Sementara jauh di dalam hati, rasa khawatir dan gelisah menyergap. Tao kejang-kejang dan pingsan lagi, namun Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah. Itu tak terlalu penting dibandingkan ini, _Byun Baekhyun_, bagaimana bisa kau membawa Tao pada kesengsaraannya lagi?" Nada sarkastik yang melayang di udara dengan cepat ditangkap Baekhyun. Bagai pisau yang membelah dadanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya! Aku— Chanyeol menyuruhku."

"Dan kau menuruti raksasa bodoh itu?"

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Tao— dia juga memaksaku."

"Padahal kau bilang sendiri kalau kau pandai berakting. Berapa lama kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kris?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Satu minggu."

"Aku akan memberitahunya. Kau tak punya keberanian lebih untuk memberitahu sahabatnya sendiri sebuah kejelasan. Kau tahu, semacam munafik."

"LUHAN!" Baekhyun berdiri, marah. "Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan _sahabatku_ sendiri dari bahaya!"

"Dengan menyembunyikan Kris— tokoh sentral sekaligus penyembuh utama dari semua bahaya Tao itu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Tao lemah! Dan kau sendiri tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengendalikan kejiwaanya—"

Nada yang semakin meninggi namun hilang seketika.

"Baekhyun, dia tidak gila. Dia butuh Kris, kau menyembunyikan Tao dari Kris; dan sebaliknya."

"Luhan, kau harus mengerti presentase dari probabilitas bahwa Kris tidak menginginkan Tao lagi."

Luhan tertawa. "Persetan dengan permainan probabilitas. Tao membutuhkan Kris. Kalau kau tak mau membantu Tao, aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Luhan! Aku— tentu saja aku membantu Tao! Tapi tidak begitu caranya. Ini harus pelan-pelan."

"Cepat atau lambat," Luhan berhenti sebentar. "Tao akan mengetahuinya. Kau tahu, lebih cepat lebih baik karena itu takkan menyebabkan luka yang lebih dalam. Aku akan membantu Tao."

"Luhan—"

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku.")

.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Tao memberikan senyuman lemah, "Um, hai."

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun menarik satu kursi agar ia bisa berada di samping Tao.

Tao mengangguk dan Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Kau imut sekali. Aku tak habis pikir seorang _baby panda_ sepertimu mempunyai kelainan jiwa."

Luhan memang tak pernah bisa menjaga omongannya.

Dan pria di samping berbaik hati mengingatkan dengan menyikut lengannya.

Tao merasakan aura aneh; seperti seseuatu yang tersembunyi…

"_Well_, bukan begitu maksud Luhan. Kau benar-benar sudah merasa—"

"Ya, Baek." Tao memotong. Benar, pasti ada sebuah fakta tertutup yang dapat Tao rasakan akan dibeberkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi Tao tak ingin mengulur waktu, "Aku siap."

"Aku tahu kau takkan pernah siap. Selamanya takkan siap." Kata Luhan. "Jadi siap atau tidak, kau harus siap. Bagaimana?"

"Luhan—"

"Aku siap."

"Tao—"

"Baekhyun, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Ini hidupku. Jangan ikut campur."

[Siapa yang tak tertohok hatinya?]

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Seperti yang sudah kau lihat sendiri tadi malam; Kris ada di sini."

Dan Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menenangkan Tao, namun reaksi dari pria itu begitu mengejutkan— ketenangan yang alami. Tao sendiri terkejut ia bisa mengendalikan sel-sel tubuhnya meski ada desiran aneh di dalam hati.

"Jadi, semalam bukan hanya mimpi. Apalagi?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun khawatir, dan Tao tahu akan hal tersebut. Baekhyun selalu menjadi penjaga yang setia— tapi Tao tak butuh itu sekarang.

"Kris adalah anak salah satu perusahan sponsor universitas. Dan ia di sini untuk menyelesaikan urusan perusahan selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Tentu saja kau tak melihatnya karena mereka hanya melakukan rapat pada malam hari." Luhan tertawa, menyelipkan sebuah lelucon konyol, "Mereka mirip vampir juga ya?"

"Lanjutkan." Tao menggertakkan giginya. Luhan memang tak tahu kondisi!

"Kami— atau setidaknya Baekhyun, tak tahu apakah Kris menyadari bahwa di sini adalah sarangmu mencari ilmu. Tapi, Tao, apakah kau bersedia Kris masuk dalam hidupmu lagi? Karena kalau iya, akan kubantu sekuat tenaga."

Tao menangis. Tidak keras, tidak deras. Hanya setitik kecil air yang keluar dari _aparatus lakrimalis_. Pikirannya sudah tak tentu arah lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa… maksudku— "

"Ya, Kris belum mati karena kecelakaan _itu._"

Kami Dan seperempat menit kemudian, Tao menggeleng.

"_Tapi Kris sudah mati di hidupku. Aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai. Finally aku berhasil cari waktu untuk upload yeayy midterm test selesaiii.

Aku gak ngerti sama sekali ini alurnya kenapa jadi gini. Bukan seperti yang aku harapkan tapi ya sudahlah. Karena udah lama diketik, udah kelamaan nganggur di laptop dan aku belum ada ide untuk mengganti semua kata-kata gak beraturan ini (pffft), aku upload aja.

BRB KABOOOR.

PS: Kalau ada unek-unek atau kekurangan salurkan lewat review ya terimakasih banyak^^


	5. 02

**PERFECT(SIONIST)**

* * *

**Summary**: Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah penilaian yang subjektif? Bukankah kesempurnaan adalah kemutlakan sementara atas penghargaan?..."Who are you?" "_We are the kids, that your parents warned you about."_

Plot and fic belong to **Mozaorev**. Characters are not mine.

**Warning**: The very Out Of Character mode of EXO! This may be **triggering**; contains self-harm. Regressive-progressive plot. You have been warned!

**Playlist**: Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(2007 January, 17th)**

Huang Zitao adalah pria idealis dan ia takkan berhenti hanya karena keadaan mencacapi. Ia bukan definisi sempurna dari _bocah rajin_, namun bagaimanapun juga ia menjejak tanah yang bermil-mil jauhnya dari rumah dan ia takkan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk meradai orang tuanya; atau sesuatu seperti bersantai dengan membaringkan badan di bangsal ruang kesehatan selama berhari-hari.

Tidak. Jadi ia berniat untuk mulai merampungkan tugas-tugas yang seharusnya sudah terkumpul rapi di meja dosennya kalau saja ia tidak begitu bodohnya menjadi poin-poin kelemahan.

"Kau belum selesai juga?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, Tao sudah bekerja sepanjang hari di balik selimut ruang kesehatan dan lihatlah, detak jam sudah memberitahunya bahwa jam tujuh sore tidak membuat Tao berhenti mengetikkan kata-kata di laptopnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan ini sudah hampir batas waktu."

_Batas waktu yang dimaksudkannya pastilah satu minggu lagi._

"Orang gila. Aku menyentuh tugas minggu kemarin saja belum." Luhan menaikkan sebelah bibirnya dengan konyol, "Berhenti dahulu. Baekhyun sudah membujukku membawakan ini sejak tadi siang."

Luhan mengeluarkan makanan berkuah yang berbungkus sebuah _cup_ dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Tak usah membuatku merepotkanmu, aku bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri." Tao mengeluarkan nada jengkel yang bahkan tak sedikitpun diperhatikan oleh Luhan.

"Pada akhirnya, semua manusia merepotkan sesamanya, bukan?"

"Kau masih saja mengutip esai psikologi 101ku setelah satu tahun berlalu?" Tao mengambil sari-sari makan dari _cup_ itu.

Luhan hanya duduk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao. Laptop berisi makalah-makalah tadi terbengkalai begitu saja di ruang kosong di ranjang, masih terbuka dan berkedip-kedip. Ia menyeruput kuah Shabu-Shabu yang dibeli Luhan jauh-jauh dari restoran Tiongkok di Melba Avenue. Luhan harus menghabiskan dolarnya kepada supir taksi untuk perjalanan 15 menitnya tadi.

Tao mengunyah pelan-pelan, dan memandang seakan makanan itu adalah makanan terburuk di dunia. Namun Luhan mengerti, tatapan Tao adalah kejijikan dan rasa bersalah karena memasukkan kalori ke dalam tubuh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia. Bagaimana seharusnya keadaan tidak berubah secepat dentang jam, bagaimana seharusnya orang tak bertansformasi dalam satu putaran waktu yang begitu mencekik; sebentar saja. Begitu pula bagaimana seharusnya ia tak kehilangan kerlipan mata Tao di tengah pertarungan Tao dengan iblis-iblis dalam dirinya.

Luhan harus mengakui ia begitu kehilangan Tao yang dahulu.

Oh, dan Tao yang tidak takut kepada makanan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Tao mendeklarasikan kepada udara kosong, namun Luhan mengangguk dan segera membuang _cup_ tersebut sebelum melihat Tao bergumul kembali dengan laptop.

.

.

.

Siang hari setelah berlalu sore itu, Tao sudah berada di kamar asrama.

Ia harus merapikannya, serta menghilangkan titik-titik debu di setiap sudut ruangan agar malam-malam setelahnya manusia yang menempati dapat menyelesaikan esai-esai yang sudah terlalu banyak; bahkan sebelum ia dapat memikirkannya. Ketika itu pula, Luhan datang menerobos pintu yang tentu saja, kodenya sangat mudah untuk Luhan tebak.

"Sialan kau. Darimana kau dapat kode baruku, rusa sialan?" Tao berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat-angkat lampu tidur yang sedang ia bersihkan.

_Tao sudah tertawa._

Tapi Tao memang _selalu_ tertawa.

[Bahkan hidupnya juga lebih indah untuk _ditertawakan_, kan?—setidaknya untuk Tao sendiri]

"Taruh benda itu sebelum kau kehabisan uang untuk membeli yang baru." Luhan tertawa keras-keras. "Baekhyun..."

"Oh, tentu saja. Bandit sialan itu selalu membocorkannya padamu. Dan omong-omong dimana dia?"

"Di Melbourne?"

Tao menyabet pelan kain lapnya di bahu Luhan. _Yang benar saja, Melbourne!_

Luhan tertawa lagi dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang Tao. "Hei, hei hei! Menjauh—oh tidak. Luhan! Kau tahu berapa ratus titik keringat yang jatuh karena aku membereskannya?"

"Itulah poinnya, kau selalu saja membersihkan kamarmu," Kata Luhan. "Kau terlalu memperhatikan segalanya. Fanatisme akan segala hal yang berlebihan."

[Tentu saja Tao tertohok. Namun ia sudah hidup dalam begitu banyak keadaan yang menjahanamkan perasaannya.]

"Berisik. Kau membuat polusi suara di pagi yang cerah, dasar babun!"

Babun.

Babun.

Babun?

"Hei! Darimana kau mendapat hak untuk memanggilku dengan kera genus _Papio_ dari Australia?"

Tao tertawa, "Kau mengutip makalah milik siapa lagi?"

Luhan mendengus dan Tao merasa menang.

Karena tidak banyak waktu yang memberikan Tao kehormatan untuk merasa menang dari Luhan.

"Ayo kita keluar."

"Dua puluh menit lag—"

"Oh tidak, maksudmu aku harus menunggu? Tidak akan. Cepatlah ganti pakaian bulukmu!"

Tao mengolok Luhan dengan satu jari tengah yang terangkat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan bersiap mengambil kaos yang tepat dari lemari.

"Apakah _Baixian_ akan menemani kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bajingan itu. Dia tahu kau baru saja dibebaskan dari bangsal kesehatan dan ia kencan dengan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa kita bersahabat dengannya?"

"Pertanyaan pertama sebelum itu, Luhan, bagaimana kita bertiga bisa bersahabat satu sama lain ketika kita sama-sama makhluk buruk yang membutuhkan pencerahan dari dunia dan bukannya setan-setan?" Tao menempatkan poin yang tepat dan Luhan tertawa.

Setelah lima menit, mereka berjalan keluar dari asrama dan memanggil taksi setelah Luhan memutuskan bahwa Tao membutuhkan kemeja-kemeja keren yang baru. Jadi mereka pergi ke mall dan menghilangkan uang mereka di balik kantong-kantong belanjaan—atau lebih tepatnya, uang Luhan karena Tao menolak untuk membeli banyak barang.

Setelah memuaskan hati masing-masing, mereka berjalan pulang dengan kantong-kantong itu. Tao tentu saja menolak menghabiskan lebih banyak uang dan memilih untuk berjalan. Dan Luhan bukannya tidak membantah; ia mengoceh, bahkan sampai ke segala hal yang tidak penting untuk didengar dan menghilangkan keindahan bagai zaratit dan yakut—nikel zamrud dan batu permata berwarna biru atau hijau, di dalam dirinya.

"...tapi tetap saja, ah sudahlah itu memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun." Tao menutup pembicaraan tentang betapa menyedihkannya kisah cinta Luhan setelah lima belas menit Luhan tidak berhenti menyemburkan curahan hati.

"Kau bilang sudahlah? Sudahlah?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan kesal. "Kenapa sih semua orang begitu menyebalkan?"

"Karena dunia memang penuh orang menyebalkan, bebal."

"Pantas saja mereka menguban!"

"Kau juga akan menguban!"

"Yah itu masih lama. Yang penting aku masih tampan sekarang. Persetan dengan umur." Luhan meradang sendiri namun dua pria itu tertawa. Keras dan begitu menggelikan. Luhan terlihat berpikir sebelum bertanya, "Panda, bagaimana dengan Kris?"

Tidak, Tao tidak akan berhenti berjalan dan melamun dengan bodoh seperti yang mereka perlihatkan di film-film gadungan dramatis setelah orang lain menanyakan sesuatu tentang masa kelam mereka— tentu saja Tao akan terus berjalan dan berpura-pura ia tidak terinfeksi dengan labur kata-kata Luhan. Tao mengangkat bahu dengan tegas.

"Aku takkan berbuat apa-apa."

Tao takkan menyuarakan apapun kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak berhak menerima segala perasaan buruk Tao dan keputusasaan yang menyergapnya. Tao menghargai Luhan sebagaimana Luhan menghargai nol kata dari Tao saat ini.

Kilas balik tentang pernyataan menyayat bahwa Kris berada di satu pijakan yang sama di kota itu cukup untuk membuat Tao melupakan jalanan sekitar, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar deru nafas Luhan dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa hal mengganggu pikirannya dan ia tidak senang.

Fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah melupakan apapun tentang Kris dan bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun selain kesengsaraan yang begitu mendalam meski telah beribu-ribu hari setelah apa yang terjadi, membuat Tao terganjal. Benarkah kalau ia tidak apa-apa?

Benarkah ia tidak ingin, walau hanya sekedar menatap pupil mata itu lagi?

Dan ia teringat kembali akan semua penderitaan yang harus ia lalui, di malam-malam di mana ia memikirkan subjek yang begitu nyata namun tak sedikitpun dapat ia rasakan kehadirannya dimanapun di dekatnya, di malam-malam di mana darah mengalir dengan nama _Kris_ menemaninya.

Tao sudah cukup menderita dengan bayangan Kris, seberat apa yang harus dilaluinya lagi ketika ia bertemu dengan subjek dan objek yang kini dapat tersentuh?

"Aku... apakah aku harus berbuat sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu, kupikir tidak juga. Aku menghargai segala keputusanmu, dan aku mendukungnya." Luhan berkata dengan tegas. "Namun pada akhirnya, hanya alam kesadaran yang dapat memutuskan meskipun alam bawah sadarmu yang paling dapat mengetahuinya."

_Luhan mengetahuinya_.

Dan Tao tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui lebih dalam; bagaimana Tao masih berhalusinasi tentang Kris, tentang berapa kali ia bertemu bayangan Kris—

Atau bahkan bukan bayangan? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah Kris yang sebenarnya? Bagaimanpun juga, Kris berada di kota ini. Bagaimana jika...

"Tidak. Dia bukan siapapun. Kris sudah mati di hidupku."

[Begitu kejamnya dunia hingga ia tak lagi dapat menyuarakan kerinduan? Ya. Tao mengunci rapat brankas perasaan. Jauh, menyabur dengan tangisannya sendiri.]

Ia tidak bisa meluputi kesadarannya bahwa ia dapat bertemu Kris di mana dan kapan saja kan?

Jalan menuju kamar begitu menegangkan bagi Tao. Bahkan Luhan sedikit merasa tertekan—tidak, Luhan takkan pernah tertekan karena jiwanya terlalu indah untuk merasa tertekan. Namun Tao tetap menjejalkan Luhan ke kamarnya di lantai 2, sementara setelahnya Tao pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ketika ia melewati depan kamar Sehun yang hanya berjarak 4 kamar dari kamarnya sendiri, ia sengaja membunyikan bel kamar Sehun.

_Tidak perlu banyak kemeja, tubuhmu tidak bagus untuk kemeja seindah itu._

"Bocah cadel cepat buka pintumu!"

"Aku datang aku datang!" Lalu wajah Sehun muncul dihadapannya dan Sehun mendecih, menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengganggu kegiatan seorang pangeran?"

Tao ganti menjulurkan lidahnya juga, dengan puas. Lalu menunjukkan kantong-kantong di tangannya. Sehun melirik sedikit dan membuang muka. "Kau kira kau bisa membeli permintaan maafku dengan barang-barang itu?"

Tao menjitak sebelah kepala Sehun, "Kau pikir kau siapa berani berpikir bahwa kau patut mendapat permintaan maaf dariku?"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Tao terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan tiga kemeja dari kantong, "Luhan membelikannya untukmu."

"Wah, pacarku memang yang paling mengerti. Terimakasih ya tukang antar."

"Tukang antar?" Tao berpura-pura membuka sebelah kupingnya lebih lebar. "Siapa yang kau bilang tukang antar, bocah?"

Sehun sudah bersenang-senang melihat-lihat kemeja itu sebelum Sehun menyadari sesuatu, "Hei! Ini punyamu sendiri kan? Mana mungkin Luhan membelikanku sesuatu ketika ia masih marah denganku—"

Tapi Tao sudah berlalu dan berteriak, "Jangan lupa meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena telah mengambil persediaan coklatnya!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa lah. Lumayan juga, kemeja baru."

Lalu memiringkan kepalanya,

"Tunggu— jadi karena itu Luhan marah kepadaku?"

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya, bersiap memasukkan angka-angka penguncinya.

Namun ia tidak masuk setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Di mana dia?!"

Baekhyun berlari seperti kesetanan menerobos kamar Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun dan Luhan sedang berdebat keras-keras dengan tubuh Tao yang terbaring di kasur Sehun. Untunglah Kyungsoo, teman satu kamar Sehun belum kembali. Bayangkan betapa rumitnya keadaan bila satu orang menambah suaranya di kamar itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba saja pingsan?" Baekhyun bertanya. Nafasnya satu-satu. Dan Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak Sehun keluar.

Sehun tak habis pikir, _kenapa mereka harus punya waktu untuk berbicara sendiri sih?_

"Luhan, Sehun tidak tahu kan?"

"Tao berteriak dan berlari. Sehun mendengarnya dan menghentikan. Tao pingsan begitu saja setelah Sehun bertanya apa yang terjadi."

"Serangan paniknya takkan pernah membaik. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu kan?"

"Itulah poinnya, Baekhyun. Serangan panik Tao semakin menjadi-jadi. Katakan padaku, mengapa ia memilikinya? Kau pasti tahu."

"_Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!_" Baekhyun hampir berteriak sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Sehun tidak tahu kan?"

"_Baixian!_" Luhan menggertak dan mereka serta merta menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin setelahnya. "Ini bukan masalah seluruh dunia tahu atau tidak!"

"Kau tahu betapa Tao telah menjaga topengnya di balik semua orang dan kau takkan kubiarkan menghancurkannya."

"Kau pikir aku menghancurkannya?! Orang bodoh manapun tahu kalau itu serangan panik dan Sehun melihatnya _sendiri_. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Luhan berusaha menjaga nadanya tetap stabil. Ia akan sangat keberatan untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia berteriak kepada Sehun nanti. Bahasa yang tidak Sehun mengerti; tentu saja juga akan lebih menyulitkan Luhan. Dan Luhan takkan pernah mau disulitkan.

Ruangan itu terlalu diam, terlalu tenang selama beberapa menit sementara Luhan memelototi Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menunduk dan merayapi sela-sela rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Serangan panik ini beralasan, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Tao memiliki serangan panik."

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. "Sehun, dengar—"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir dia akan menjadi psikolog yang paling baik di dunia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka apa yang harus Tao lewati di kehidupannya."

"Dan kau adalah salah satu ujian terberat Tao."

"Hei!" Sehun menampar satu lengan Chanyeol dan mereka tertawa.

"Tapi, serius, kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang seseorang telah lewati hanya karna mereka banyak tertawa," Kata Sehun. "Aku akhirnya mengerti."

"Sehun, omong-omong, kau tahu kenapa Tao bisa berteriak begitu tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa selain fakta bahwa Tao memiliki penghuni baru di kamarnya."

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Maksudmu Tao berpura-pura melihat hantu lagi?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dan menjerit ketika Sehun menampar lengannya yang satu lagi.

"Dasar raksasa bodoh. Tao memiliki teman sekamar baru. _Roomates, you know._"

"APA."

"Baekhyun buka pintunya. SEKARANG!" Suara berat Chanyeol yang biasa ia cintai berubah menjadi menakutkan dan ia harus tersandung kaki ranjang Sehun dalam perjalanan membuka pintu kamar.

Chanyeol sudah terburu-buru menarik tangan Baekhyun. Namun Luhan berkata, "Baekhyun, Tao terjaga."

.

.

.  
"Aku berhalusinasi,"

Tao menimang-nimang bagaimana ia harus melanjutkannya di depan dua pasang kekasih ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya di depan Luhan, apalagi Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti—

"Aku berhalusinasi Kris ada di kamarku," Kata Tao akhirnya. "Ia duduk di ranjang kosong itu—"

"Apa? Kris? Siapa Kris?" Sehun bertanya dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menamparnya sekarang juga. Namun perasaan itu hangus seketika ia tertampar sendiri oleh sesuatu.

"Baekhyun! Kris...Sehun bilang memang ada siswa baru yang menjadi teman sekamar Tao."

Ah, ternyata bisikan Chanyeol masih kurang pelan karena Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun yang tidak mengerti satu bitpun keadaan saat itu berkata, "Teman sekamar Tao yang baru? Oh, itu bukan halusinasi kalau begitu Tao."

Semua orang memandang Sehun dengan intens. Dan Tao melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya kepadanya.

"Ke—kenapa kalian memandangku begitu? Tapi itu bukan Kris. Itu Yifan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Oh tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Aku hendak bermain ke kamarmu tapi ia yang membukakan pintunya."

"Yi...Yifan?"

_Tidak apa-apa. __Dia bukan Kris. Dia Yifan._

.

.

.

Tao memencet bel. Ia takkan memasukkan kode di mesin kecil itu karena mungkin saja Kr— _Yifan_ telah menggantinya. Lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Tao berharap yang terbaik akan menjemputnya saat itu juga.

Lalu Tao bagai mengulang kehidupan awal remajanya.

Dua buah kelopak mata memandang bersama bibir merah yang datar begitu saja. Tao ingin mencakar wajah sempurna itu dan bagaimana tinggi pria di depannya ini dapat mengintimidasinya hanya dengan perbedaan beberapa senti. Tao merasa ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga jika ia harus merangkai kata-kata kepadanya.

Jadi Tao tidak menyapa dan selama sepersekian detik, kaki jenjang Tao tidak bekerja sama dengan baik karena ia hanya dapat diam terpaku di tempat sementara pria tadi pergi masuk.

Kalau boleh Tao melangkahi dirinya sendiri, ia akan memuji betapa samanya pria ini dengan Kris. Betapa tubuh sempurna itu dapat membentuk kemeja yang dikenakannya. Betapa sempurnanya ia, seakan-akan malaikat sengaja turun untuk memberinya salam.

Begitu _Kris_-nya pria di hadapannya.

Kecuali untuk satu hal, rambut hitam legamnya.

Dan— hei! apakah ia mengabaikan Tao?

Tao masuk dan menaruh satu kantong hasil belanja yang sempat terlupakan di atas mejanya. Satu ranjang kosong di kamar itu kini telah tertata oleh selimut baru. Barang-barang yang bukan milik Tao berada di atas ranjang itu, dan meja belajar di sebelah meja Tao dan di segala penjuru bagian kamar yang kini milik _rekan _barunya. Kamar yang hanya beberapa jam lalu masih dapat ia berikan predikat _kamarnya_, kini harus ia tata kembali susunan hurufnya. _Kamar kami_.

Tao ingin sekali merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sendiri sambil membuat _catatan_ baru di kulitnya atas _beberapa_ hal yang terjadi begitu saja akhir-akhir ini. Namun ia adalah malaikat itu sendiri, bagi semua orang. (Bahkan bagi jelmaan iblisnya sendiri?)

"Wah, kau pasti teman sekamar baruku. Sudah lama setelah teman lamaku pindah dari kamar ini." Betapa inginnya Tao mengusir siapapun dari kamarnya. Ia hanya butuh kesendirian bersama iblis-iblisnya. Terlebih lagi ini _Yifan_. "Hai! Aku Huang ZItao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao."

Yifan tidak membalasnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan kepala dari lemari dan berjalan menuju Tao. Tao mundur satu langkah.

[Namun apa yang perlu ditakutkan lagi ketika dirinya sendiri lah yang paling menakutkan?]

"Aku sudah tahu. Namaku Yifan." Yifan tidak berusaha mengulurkan tangan dan suaranya begitu dingin hingga Tao merasa tertusuk sampai ke tulang karenanya. Tao mengangguk dan Yifan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Jadi, aku juga harus satu jurusan denganmu?"

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Maksudmu— Ah, begitu. Kau psikologi juga? Semoga kita dapat saling membantu ya."

Yifan mengangguk pelan dan Tao dapat membunuh dirinya saat itu juga jika ada benda tajam di sekitarnya. Yifan berjalan dan membereskan kembali barang-barangnya. Lalu entah darimana kata-kata gila itu bisa melucuti semua pikiran Tao—

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kau yakin? Aku cukup handal dalam membereskan barang—"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membereskan barang-barangmu. Kau tidak tinggal sendirian sekarang, kan."

Tao mengerti dan mengesahkan pernyataan itu sebagai perintah. Ia segera melirik beberapa barang Tao yang memang masih tertata rapi; barang-barang di semua penjuru ruangan.

"Ah! Tentu saja, aku akan membereskannya."

Satu jam ke depan, Tao dan Yifan bekerja dalam diam meski satu-dua pertanyaan-jawaban beberapa kali menghiasi meski kebanyakan huruf merupakan milik Tao dan Yifan hanya melengkapi betapa penasarannya Tao. Lalu kamar mereka telah tertata lebih rapi dengan barang masing-masing yang duduk di tempat yang tepat.

Rasanya Tao tak kuat lagi untuk manjamah siletnya—

"Apa kau butuh memakai kamar mandi saat ini?" Tanya Tao. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan sedikit lama di sana—"

Yifan bahkan tidak menoleh untuk memberikan jawaban.

Tao masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil semua benda _berharga_ yang tempat-tempatnya hanya dapat dijamah oleh Tao. Dan satu silet terakhir yang ada di celah _bathub_ berhasil ia kumpulkan. Pada akhirnya, Tao harus memasukkan semuanya di saku-saku celana dan kemejanya.

_Tunggu— Kri, oh, Yifan, belum masuk kan ke sini?_

Tao terduduk lemas di lantai dan mengeluarkan silet terakhir tadi, menggulung lengan kemejanya. _Tidak, ini sudah terlalu penuh_.

Bahkan beberapa luka di sana belum sepenuhnya mengering dengan tepat. Lalu dengan segera, akhirnya kancing-kancing kemeja biru itu terbuka sebelum Tao meraba perut yang terlampau datar, penuh dengan bekas luka yang telah mengering.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh?

_Bagaimana jika Kris telah masuk dan melihat semuanya?_

Tapi belum ada satupun barang milik Kris di sini—

_Tetap saja! Dan, oh! Tentu saja Kris takkan membutuhkanku. Siapa yang benar-benar membutuhkanku? Tidak ada._

_Dan merepotkan semua makhluk di dunia._

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikit kuat lagi?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menguatkan diriku, lebih lama lagi?_

Kau sudah begitu kuat. Kau tersenyum di balik semuanya.

_Sekarang bagaimana?_

_Haruskah ia membiarkan Kris masuk ke dalam kehidupannya?_

Tidak dia bukan Kris, dia Yifan.

"TAO?!"

Tao menutup lengannya dan kali ini ia harus berlama-lama membasuh tangan dan lantai dengan air. Merah yang terpahat di perutnya ia berikan perban seadanya.

_Ah! Perban ini harus disingkirkan!_

"TAO?!"

"Ya, Baekhyun!" Tao keluar dan melihat tidak ada Kris di sana.

Jadi telah berapa lama ia mengurung jiwanya di penjara yang ia buat sendiri selama ia _memahat_ tadi?

"Kau—Tao, tolong, aku mohon jangan—"

"Ah? Apa yang kau katakan sih? Tenanglah dulu, Baekhyun." Tao tersenyum dan berusaha membuat Baekhyun duduk di sofa.

"Tao, Kris.."

"Yifan." Tao hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri untuk memberikan satu nama, namun ia berhasil mengucapkannya, "Namanya Yifan, Baek."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—" Tao hendak mengatakan kebohongan standar yang dimilikinya setiap saat, namun ini Baekhyun. Dan ia bisa merasa gagal di depan Baekhyun.

Ia boleh merasa gagal sekarang.

Desakan air mata yang tak bisa terbendung lagi hingga Tao harus berusaha keras mengambil nafas di balik deruan tangisan. _Baekhyun mengerti_. Dan Tao merasa ia butuh lebih banyak Baekhyun mengelilinginya karena saat ini satu pelukan tidak berlaku untuk Tao.

"Dia tidak—" Akan merupakan keajaiban bagi Tao dapat menyelesaikan kata-kata itu dalam satu kalimat padat. "Aku— dia—"

"Ssssh, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Tao tidak bisa membantah dan mengatakan ini semua tidak _tidak apa-apa_, namun Baekhyun sudah cukup mengerti dan Tao takkan bercerita di balik nafas satu-satunya. Tao berusaha membuat dirinya tenang— ia tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun selama satu tahun.

Dan hanya karena dua kali ia harus berhadapan dengan keadaan di mana Kris ada di kehidupannya lagi, ia melepas semua topeng?

_Perlukah?_

"Aku baik-baik saja," Kata Tao setelah ia merasa cukup bebas untuk berbicara. "Mungkin ia tidak mengingatku, tapi tidak apa-apa."

[_Aku tidak baik-baik saja_—_aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Namun kupikir ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu kukatakan._

_Kris, tidak mengingatku. Ia begitu dingin dan polos seakan aku tidak pernah hidup di memorinya. Ia tidak sedikitpun dapat mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung kehidupan lamanya. Dan aku tak pernah ingin tahu apakah ia sengaja melupakanku, atau memang hal ini terjadi karena amnesia. Aku dapat memastikan kalau ia adalah Kris karena ia memiliki tato naga kecil yang dulu selalu aku puja, ya tato di pergelangan kaki kiri itu._

_Nama barunya Yifan. Dan ia adalah anak CEO perusahaan yang mensponsori bel asrama kami yang baru. Ia mengambil _double degree_ di jurusan psikologi dan bisnis. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terkejut? Ia begitu berhati-hati dan menyaring jawaban-jawaban yang ia jabarkan kepadaku hingga hanya beberapa kata yang sanggup ia katakan. Tidak seperti Kris yang selalu berbicara banyak hal tanpa tahu diri. Kau tahu, bagaimana Kris dulu selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya hingga terkadang aku ingin menguburnya di tanah saat itu juga_—

_Hahahaha, betul. Bagaimanapun juga dia bukan Kris, dia Yifan._

_Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku paling terkejut?_

_Aku dapat bertahan di sekitarnya, dalam waktu satu jam. Tidak ada serangan panik._]

.

.

.

**(2007 January, 18th. 8 PM)**

Sore ketika Yifan kembali ke ruangan, Tao sedang membaca buku tebal yang lahap setelah Baekhyun membantunya memasukkan sedikit makanan ke tubuh. Tao melihat Yifan membawa satu kantong plastik di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan sibuk memegang ponsel yang tertempel di telinga. Ia sibuk berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak begitu Tao mengerti.

Namun bagi Tao, nada itu..

Tao bukan penyandang xenoglosia—kemampuan memahami dan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak pernah dipelajari, namun Yifan berbicara Bahasa Jerman dan ia seperti sedang memastikan siapapun di ujung telepon bahwa ia _sudah sampai, baiklah aku akan segera melakukan _sesuatu_ setelahnya_. Tao dalam sekejap ingin tahu (atau tidak ingin tahu; karena perbedaannya sangat tipis) tentang apa yang Yifan bicarakan.

(Mungkin ia akan bertanya dengan Baekhyun; yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil memfasihkan Bahasa Jerman).

Tao tidak melihat Yifan setelahnya, karena ia duduk di sofa dan Yifan masuk ke ranjang. Lekukan antara ruangan bagian Yifan berbatas dengan ruang duduk mereka. Tao mencoba tidak berusaha melihat atau bahkan menyerang Yifan dengan apapun juga. Jadi ia memfokuskan mata kepada huruf-huruf di depannya.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Tao mendongak dan bertanya, "A—Apakah kau berbicara kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja." Yifan menaruh satu loyang pizza di atas meja dan duduk di sofa seberang.

"Oh. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku makan dan mencicipinya sedikit?"

_Tidak, tidak boleh, tidak bisa._

"Aaaah! Baiklah."

Tao tidak berpikir ulang tentang alasan Yifan tiba-tiba saja berbaik hati kepadanya—

Tao menggigit ujung satu potongan pizza dan merasakan _topping_ yang seharusnya begitu menyenangkan terasa di lidahnya, dahulu. Namun tentu saja tidak baginya sekarang, dan Yifan makan dalam diam sementara Tao berjuang untuk menghabiskan setengah dari potongan kecil itu.

"Pantas saja tulangmu terlihat di mana-mana. Lihat cara makanmu." Yifan melirik Tao sekilas dan Tao terjungkal dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri—

Mungkin Yifan _bukan_ sedang berbaik hati dengannya.

"Aku hanya sudah kenyang." Tao berhenti mengunyah dan beranjak, "Terimakasih. Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang."

"Secepat ini?"

Tao tidak menoleh dan malam itu, Tao tidur bersama darah menggenang di balik luka lengan yang tertumbuk berkali-kali (karena yang sebelumnya belum kunjung kering).

Dua minggu. Waktu yang terlalu lama namun berlalu terlampau cepat dengan Yifan menjadi orang lama yang baru di kehidupannya. Tao berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Yifan. Tao berusaha merenovasi dinding lama yang hampir tumbang dan memperbaruinya. Tao berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Yifan, dan sejauh ini, Yifan dapat diajak bekerja sama seakan-akan mereka terikat dalam perjanjian yang tak pernah terbicarakan.

Tao akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan _memakai_ kamar mandi sebelum merapikan ruangan. Yifan akan bangun setelah Tao berangkat atau setelah Tao duduk rapi melakukan sesuatu di sofa. Bila kelas pagi Yifan ada sebelum Tao sempat merapikan buku, Yifan akan pergi tanpa melirik Tao sedikitpun. Yifan berada di luar kamar selama jam makan siang hingga sore, lalu ia kembali untuk mandi dan menjejakkan kaki di luar kamar lagi setelahnya. Jam-jam di mana mereka berada pada satu tempat lagi adalah malam hari ketika Yifan membuka pintu dalam kegelapan hanya untuk melihat Tao terjaga karena derap kakinya. Terkadang Tao dapat mengendus bau alkohol menemani.

Tapi siapa Tao, berhak menghakimi?

Bagaimanapun juga sejauh ini, _it all works just fine._

Saat ini, Luhan meminta Tao untuk bermain ke kamarnya; di mana teman sekamar Luhan selama tiga hari akan berkunjung ke luar kota. Jadi Tao menyetujui untuk membawa tugas-tugasnya ke sana untuk tiga hari itu dan mereka sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Luhan menyesap rasa manis lollipop di sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan kiri bermain dengan ponsel; mengecek semua media sosial dengan telaten. Kaki berbalut celana tidur itu berjajar lurus menuju meja.

Tao, sementara itu, berbaring di sofa dan memandangi langit-langit kamar Luhan.

"Aku harus kembali sebentar lagi dan menaruh pakaian wushuku di tas." Tao berkata dan Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepala tak peduli.

"Hm, Tao, bukankah ini sedikit konyol?" Luhan tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan pandangan dari _smartphone_ bagaimanapun kata-kata itu terasa aneh terucapkan di pagi yang tenang itu. (Namun Luhan memang selalu aneh)

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Bukankah Kris adalah anak CEO?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Bandit tercintamu."

"Baekhyun, bandit itu! Darimana pula ia tahu."

Luhan hampir tersedak lollipop saking lucunya dan berkata, "Chanyeol punya banyak relasi. _You might as well use that to get to know Yifan._"

Tao mendecih dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengambil pakaian latihan dahulu."

"Bukankah ini menggelikan, fakta bahwa teman sekamarmu adalah anak seorang CEO yang seharusnya dapat membeli satu apartemen sendiri?"

Tao sudah terlanjur pergi.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai. Kau darimana saja?"

Tao mendongak dan melihat berdiri di depannya ketika pintu terbuka, tanda bahwa Yifan akan keluar.

Aneh. Ini sudah tidak sedingin salju dan Yifan memakai celana jeans hitam dengan sweater merah mewah. Tas hitam tersampir di lengan dan ia memakai sepatu olahraga.

"Kamar temanku."

"Oh, baiklah. Kupikir kau akan pergi lama jadi aku sudah makan dahulu. Tapi tenang saja, masih ada satu piring lagi di mejamu." Yifan berkata dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Tao menyadarinya. "Oh, aku akan pergi ke _gym _sebentar. Kau akan di sini saat aku kembali kan?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku akan menginap di kamar Luhan selama tiga hari—"

"Tiga hari? Bukankah itu terlalu lama?"

"Maaf?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku sudah meninggalkan nomorku di mejamu jadi kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Kupikir kau akan di sini jadi— oh," Melihat jam tangan dan berkata lagi, "Aku harus segera pergi."

Tao diam dan merasa bodoh. Sudah berlalu lima menit tanpa gerakan sedikitpun dari Tao.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Tao berteriak tertahan dan segera jatuh ke lantai. Kaki yang bergetar berusaha mencapai meja dan mengambil dua buah pil Xanax meski beberapa yang jatuh harus ia bersihkan nanti dalam usaha. Tao tidak berpikir apapun sebelum menelan obat penenang itu kuat-kuat, tanpa air mineral—yang terlalu jauh dari gapaian.

Keadaan semakin rumit ketika ia kembali jatuh dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi; yang dalam tiga puluh menit kemudian takkan berarti apa-apa. Tao bangun setelah itu, dan segera mengambil pakaian latihan dan kembali ke kamar Luhan hanya untuk menemukan Luhan masih dalam posisi yang sama (dan lollipop yang baru).

"Kau lelet sekali. Padahal tadi Sehun membawakanku burger."

"Dan kau memakan semuanya?" Tao melotot dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Lagipula kau takkan pernah memakannya."

_Poin bagus, Luhan._

Tao duduk dan menaruh ransel latihan. Ia membuka layar ponsel dan memasukkan digit-digit baru dengan nama _Yifan_ sementara Luhan mencuri lihat ke arah ponsel itu. "Kau menyimpan nomornya?"

"Dia memaksa."

"Memaksa?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Beberapa hal menjadi semakin menarik sekarang."

"Apa?" Tanya Tao. "Luhan, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kalau aku tahu sekalipun, apakah aku akan memberikannya dengan gratis?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja."

"Poin bagus. Dan aku akan latihan wushu dua jam lagi, jadi kau lebih baik berbenah diri sebelum pergi ke kelasmu."

Luhan memiringkan kepala, "Begitukah?"

Tao mengetuk-ketuk layar ponsel dengan pelan dan Luhan mencuri pandang lagi. "Berhenti mengintip!"

"Kau bahkan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya? Memberitahu kalau ini nomormu?"

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup dan kau bisa mandi sekarang." Tao menarik Luhan dan mendorong pria sialan itu ke dalam kamar mandi dengan lollipop masih di tangan Luhan. Luhan membuangnya di tempat sampah dan keluar lagi hanya untuk mengambil handuk dan menjulurkan jari tengah ke arah Tao.

"_Well, fuck you too, deer_."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, halo. Soooo anyone still enjoying this story?

ok lol.

Jadi Tao sudah bertemu dengan Kris/Yifan dan Tao seems to have no big problem with that /?/ daaaaannn what do you think shall happen in the future?

Please review and thankyou for reading^^


End file.
